Embracing The Beast
by Shatara The Eternal Guardian
Summary: Crimson has always been different. He's always been the outcast, but what will happen when a few unforeseen things enter his life and turn it all upside down? Will he learn to cope or will he die trying? Rated M for possible future content. Boy/boy don't like don't read. *On Hiatus*
1. Moving

Authors Notes: So I decided to write a new story. This one will hopefully turn out better than my other one which I will continue working on whenever I have the chance. Other than that I hope you all enjoy. ^^

_**Disclaimer: We all loathe them but I don't want get sued so I own nothing from Twilight. That privilege belongs to Stephenie Meyer. (what I wouldn't give to be her .)**_

* * *

Hi, my name is Crimson Artemis Morrow, I know weird name, but most people just call me Crim. I live, well used to live alone, with my mother Aura, who looked a lot like me, in the overly crowded city of Seattle, Washington. We normally get along, that is until one of us pisses the other off then we tend to argue so loud for so long we've had the cops come to our door three times in the past year. I just believe it's the nosy ass neighbors who have to ruin everything.

I had always known I was different. I never really fit in with anyone. I was the outcast of the outcasts. The nerdiest of the nerds. Most people were put off right away by my overly pale skin, but those who got closer were scared of my way too white/blue eyes, a lot of people compare them to ice. People have always believed I dye my hair to get it to the jet black colour it is, and they insist upon it more when they see the crimson tint to it, I believe that's where my mother got my name, but they don't listen when I try to explain my hair was like this when I was born. The school I went to wasn't a nice school to say. It had a large population of bullies. So large the teachers just stopped caring. In that school it was fight or die.

I finally got my wish though. Today we were moving. My mother hadn't told me where to but she said I would like it, there weren't even a quarter of the number of people there than there was here in Seattle. We didn't care to own much so we didn't need a moving van all we needed was our car and to throw out some of my summer clothes. Which made me guess we were going somewhere colder. We had been driving for about thirty minutes when I got really curious.

"Mom will you tell me where we're going?" I pleaded.

She sighed a little bit then by the looks of it was gathering her will and strength.

"We are going to go live with your father. I believe I have kept you away from something important in every childs life and I think you will be needing him soon." she replied trying to hold herself together.

I could tell she wasn't telling me something. I had never really knew my father. She had left with me when I was one and she refused to talk about him when I would cry to her about how all the other children's dad's were there. I had always just assumed he was dead. I wonder what he will think of me. I know my mother accepts me with open arms but I don't know him.

"Uhh... mom?" I ask my nervousness quickly rising.

"Yeah?" she says as she looks at me for a second worriedly.

"Does he know I'm gay?" I had figured it would be better to just say it than beat around the bushed.

"No, but if he is still the same man I know he won't have any problems with it." She said reassuringly.

Her words helped but I still felt on edge. 'What if he doesn't like 'me' being gay? What if he was hoping for a normal son he could play football or baseball with? What if he was hoping for a son he could take to clubs?' all of these questions just got progressively louder and louder in my head. Until one final one I hadn't noticed earlier made it's appearance. 'What did she mean I might be needing his help soon?'

It was at that question that I fell asleep.

I woke to the feeling of the car going over bumps the size of bodies. I figured we were on an old dirt road but I decided to mess with my mother a little bit.

"Mom... are you driving over people again?" I asked with a mock scold look on my face.

She, playing along, instantly rebutted.

"Well what do you expect? They were in my way!" she said as she huffed.

We both laughed at our shared humour. The laughter came to a quick stop when she pointed out the house. It wasn't a very old house but you could tell it had been through a lot. It was a two story house with, by the size of the roof, an attic too. The exterior was all wood that now seemed old in age. The roof was probably once red but now it was just a dull gray with a slight pink tone to it, and every now and again there were a few shingles missing. There was a truck out front that was the only 'new' thing, but even it had some years under it's belt. It was a pick up truck, so I was guessing the owner hauled a lot of different things. My examination was interrupted by my mother who had decided to tell me more about my father.

"You are probably wondering what his name is. It's Maverick. He also works as the local repair man. Why, you ask, he hasn't fixed that house? I have no idea he never would say why. Well come on let's go meet your father." she said all that in a quick breath then bracing herself once again she stepped out. I immediately followed.

We set to walking down the rest of the driveway. When we were about halfway down a dog, probably the neighbors, came running up to the fence we were walking along and started barking his head off. It scared me so bad I shrieked making my mother laugh and leaving me feeling irritated. When we finally got past the gate the dog came around revealing it was probably my dads. It immediately began circling my mother who knelt down and starting petting the dog while digging through her purse then pulling out a doggie treat which the dog devoured happily.

"Crim this is Max, he's your fathers dog. Funny how long this dog has been alive. The dogs older than you if that's any idea." she said looking at me.

"How old is it?" I asked amazed that this dog was older than me. I've never heard of a dog living 17 years.

"Max is 19 years old and still going strong." she said smiling at the dog.

"19 years?!" I ask dumbfounded that this dog was that old and still bouncing around.

When all she did was smile at me I kept walking which she began to follow right after. We reached the door and we both looked at each other silently asking who should knock. She decided her and I kindly stepped back. She knocked on the door nervously but confidant. She was greeted by the face of Maverick. I was shocked at how much we looked alike. We both had jet black hair with red tints in it. We both had pale blue eyes. We even both had the same sickly pale skin colour. He looked at her and his eyes softened immediately.

"Aura..." was all he said before he embraced her and she embraced him.

Then his eyes snapped open, probably remembering me, because his eyes immediately darted to me. Scanning me. Wonder crossed his face for a moment. Then realization. He knew it was me. He knew it was his son. Finally returning.

"Crimson..." he said then crying he embraced me as well.

* * *

Authors Notes: So... -wiggles eyebrows- did ya enjoy even though it was a little short? :D tell me below thanks for reading ^^


	2. The Truth

Authors Notes: So here is the second chapter. I really hope everyone enjoys it. If you do tell me why. If not tell me how I can fix it.

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own this ^^ Embracing The Beast© :P**_

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

Upon hearing my name leave his mouth I began crying. I ran the short distance up to him and my mother and he hugged me to him.

"I never thought I would see you again Crimson." he said trying to be a man and fight back the tears.

We stood there in each others arms for a couple of minutes before he began to pull away. Instantly a million emotions raced across his face. Anger, excitement, wonder, sadness, joy, I loss track of all the emotions after a while.

"Here come in." he said.

The inside of the house was the complete opposite of the outside. The floors alternated from cherry oak to a dark red or blue carpet. The walls too alternated between black tile for the kitchen and dark purple paint for the rooms without wooden walls which had a mahogany look to them. There were various paintings of various subjects quite likely Maverick at a younger age. A number of them looked life-like.

"I see you looking at the pictures Crimson." my mom said which caused me to face her wide-eyed and scared for a second before I saw her teasing face which relaxed me into an irritated stance. "Oh calm down."

"Your mother painted them when we first met." I heard my father say. I turned to him and saw him standing by the most life-like one of them all.

"She painted this?" I asked. "They look so real."

"She has always been adept in painting." he said and turned to her causing her to blush.

"Well I was just about to fix dinner are you two hungry?" he asked.

"I'm starving!" my mom exclaims. "Having to drive 4 hours non stop will wear you out. This boy here was of no help though."

"Mom!" I complain. "You know I can't drive yet!"

"I meant company wise you big baby!" she joked.

Ignoring her I walk outside and shut the door.

"He'll be fine don't worry. He's always a drama queen." I hear her say right after I shut the door but I decide not to pursue it.

I walk over to Max still trying to figure out how he is 19 years old and still acting like he is 6. He walks away every time I try to get near so I decide to sit down and let him come to me. He approaches after a few minutes of looking at me. He sniffs my hand and he plops down right beside me. Then he moves his head towards me inviting me to pet him.

I sit there for a while just petting him before I allow my self time to think. All of my thoughts for today come racing in at a hundred miles an hour. 'Is my dad going to like the real me? Where will I go to school? Will things there be like they were back at my old school? Why did my mom, after all these years avoiding the subject of my father, decide to move us back in with him. What did she mean when she said I might be needing him soon?' All of these questions and dozens of others started fogging up my brain. I lay down trying to clear away the fog and fell asleep in the process.

* * *

**Aura's Point of View:**  
"So he's 17 now?" Maverick asked

"Yeah and I'm worried his time may be coming soon." I replied gazing into his eyes.

"Why did you leave? We could have raised him together." he said solemnly.

"Because, I didn't want this for him. I just wanted him to be normal but that never worked people were always afraid to get near him. You know he never had a single friend, and if he did they didn't last 24 hours." I said thinking back on all the times Crimson cried himself to sleep at night.

"It was bound to happen. Nobody outside of who we are likes us. We're all hated." he said with a depressed tone. "He could have had all the love he needed here if you had stayed."

"I know and I am terribly sorry. I just hoped..." I said trailing off.

"We'll help him through this time. He's going to realize somethings not right soon." he said knowingly.

"I know Maverick, but I already think he has the suspicion." I say remembering the time Crimson asked me why wasn't he like the rest of the kids.

"Tomorrow is his 18th birthday. We should tell him then." Maverick suggested and I agreed. "Come on let's fix supper."

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

I woke up to my mother's face.

"Sleepy?" she asked.

"Not really I just got a headache and and decided to lay down. Guess I fell asleep." I said laughing at myself.

"Well come on dinners ready." she said smiling.

We all ate in comfortable silence. Until my father decided to ask a few questions.

"So Crimson, what do you do in your spare time?" he asked.

I knew it. I knew this time was coming from the second I heard we were moving in.

"Uhh... not much really. I read a lot, and I mean a lot." I said worried as to what he reaction would be.

"Oh that's good reading really strengthens the brain." he said as he gave me a comforting smile.

I was practically radiating with joy. I wasn't going to have to pretend to be someone I'm not.

After dinner I asked where I would be sleeping. My dad told me to gather my things, which wasn't a lot, then walked me up to the second floor of the house which was just as impressive. He walked me to the largest of the quest rooms which had it's on bathroom.

"This will be your room. My room is right down the hall." he informed me. "Yell if you need anything okay?"

"Okay, thanks dad." I said and for a brief moment joy crossed his face before he walked away.

I set all of my things on the ground by the door. I surveyed the room finding it to be bigger than the one I had back in Seattle. I pulled out the bed sheets from back home, took of the sheets on the bed here and remade the bed with the new sheets. I put all my clothes in the drawer provided and all the bathroom items in their place before sleepy as hell I climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Aura's Point of View:**

"So Maverick we tell him today?" I ask confirming what we both already knew.

"Yeah today he will know. Did you bring anything for his birthday?" he asked.

"No. He hates birthdays." she said. "Why you ask? I haven't the slightest clue. All I know is when I through him his third birthday party he refused to talk to me for a week. Condemning me as if I did something on purpose. I still don't know what I did."

"That's... odd." Maverick said puzzled.

It was then I heard his door shut and his feet walking across the wooden floor upstairs. Then his footsteps were heard on the stairs. When his head poked around he saw us sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Crimson." I call him over. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

She called me over to the couch on which she and my father were sitting.

_'I wonder what they want to talk about?'_ I ask myself.

I walk over to them and sit in the chair opposite of them.

"Crimson your old enough to know now I haven't told you everything." my mom began. "You know how you always cried to me asking why you were never like the other boys and girls. Well the reason why is because your not. You are something far more fascinating."

"Mom your freaking me out here. What are you talking about?" I ask scared.

She was clearly at war with herself, but she finally one.

"Crim..." she said. "You're not fully human. Your father is a vampire, and technically your only 5 years old. You just look 18."

* * *

Authors Notes: So what did you think ^o^ to much plot twist or was it plain to see?


	3. The First Meeting

Authors Notes: So I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I literally spent all night one night thinking it out and then writing it . But uhh... I hope everyone enjoys :D

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**__** Still sucks**__**Q~Q**_

* * *

**Crimson's Point Of View:**

As soon as the words were uttered I didn't believe her. It just couldn't be true. It's not possible.

"You mean my entire life and everything I have believed was wrong?" I said as rage started to form within the depths of my mind.

"Technically..." my mother said. I could see she was trying her best not to piss me off but it didn't work.

"Huh... everything I know is a lie." I said quietly to myself.

"Before you go off there's more you need to know. The reason you never knew is because your different from vampires and humans both. You have literally the best of both. You have the vampire immunity to diseases, strength, speed, heightened vision, hearing, and sense of smell, but you don't have their weaknesses. You don't sparkle in the sunlight like vampires do. You can easily blend in with humans. You don't have to worry about hunger for blood because it's not necessary. Crim basically your perfect." she said trying her best to placate me.

"That doesn't change the fact you _'lied'_ to me my entire life! I mean it feels like I've been alive for 18 years now and you tell me I'm only 5! I can't believe this!" I said as I blew up. It felt so... wrong to be yelling at my mother but I wasn't about to stop.

"Crim that's still not all... I don't know how to tell you this but you are the first recorded male hybrid. Where ever you go people are going to want you for their own desires. That's why I took you from here, partially. You see vampire women can not bear children. How, you ask I know this, is because their body has to be able to change in order to carry children. I mean you have changing hormones, body shape, but humans aren't technically able to carry vampires either. Once again, how you ask I know this, is because I died in the process of your birth. As do all human carriers."

"Then how the hell are you here?" I ask not bothering to act polite.

"I was turned." she said ignoring my rudeness.  
_'How did I not know this!'_ I screamed at myself.

I had the insatiable urge to hit something which rarely ever happens. So I got up not wanted to but slightly wanting to slam my fist into her face and walked out of the house slamming the door after me with such force it distorted in a weird way.

* * *

**Maverick's** **Point Of View:**

Of all the reactions I was expecting that was certainly the least suspected one. Crimson now seemed like such a calm tempered kid.

"That went better than I thought." Aura said.

"That was good?" I ask astounded.

"I was expecting him to hit me. You saw the way his fists were balled up? That's what he does on the seldom time when he wants to hit something." she informed me.

"I am surprised you had kept this from him for so long." I told her.

"It wasn't easy. We were moving constantly. Living under false names, fake identities. He nearly figured it out a while back but I discouraged him from pursuing the topic." she told me of the time when he was 3 or to him 13.

"How did he never realize his 'abilities'?" I ask curious.

"He always thought everyone else had them as well. At least that's what I told him." she said ashamed.

"Hey," I said as I held her close to me. "You did what you thought was best."

"But it didn't turn out like it was supposed to." she said crying with no tears.

"He'll come to accept all we've told him." I said reassuring her.

* * *

**Crimson's Point Of View:**

I walked for what felt like an hour trying to burn off the anger, but the more that melted away the more that started to boil inside of me. I kept walking until I hit town. Still angry I decided to check out where I was going to be living and probably going to school. The area was puny compared to Seattle. It was cozy that much I will give, but it was puny. I walk until I come across what looks like a cluster of buildings. Investigating further. I walk around the grounds until I find a sign that says 'Forks High School'.

_'This is where I will probably be going when they deem me ready.'_ I say to myself.

Deciding to try something I have never done before I start blocking out noises from all other areas except the school. When I first hear words I look around to see if anyone maybe found me and is trying to piss me off. If that was so they better be prepared for the hell they unleash. When I find out i'm alone I turn back to my ministrations until I see people leaving the building. Immediately I notice distinct groups. Even here there are peer groups. I can make out the rejects acting like they hate being there. I see the preps being... well preppy. I see the jocks being none other than jocks, but then I see a peer group unlike any I've seen before. They were huge. The shortest one was still 6 foot something. There was no other name for what they seemed top portray other than a 'pack'. I then notice the tallest one. He made the rest of them look like Seattle made this place... tiny. He was about 7 foot 8 if not 8 feet. He was the obvious leader of their little 'pack'. He seemed to demand the attention of everyone around. Their entire group seemed to revolve around him. They looked quite intimidating. They're probably scary as hell up close. I see a lot of people start to wonder off in my direction. So as to not attract any attention I leave.

After a while of walking I notice the sky begin to darken. So I decide when I leave the city I am going to try out something else. The second I see the city is no longer within normal eyesight I run. I run as fast as my legs will carry me. The speed of which things fly by astounds me. I then really test myself only to find out I can go even faster. I end up going so fast I get back to the house before the sun sets. I walk up to find a new door. Identical to the last in every way but new. Before I can even knock my mom is there. With a solemn look on her face. She steps aside and lets me in.

"Look mom I'm sorry for how I reacted..." I say before she interrupts me.

"No. I should have told you long ago. I just wanted you to have as normal of a life as possible. Guess that didn't work out huh?" she said sadly.

"Not really. It was just hard to have everything I thought about life turned on its head." I said regretfully.

"I know the feeling trust me. It wasn't easy becoming a vampire. You have to learn how to pace yourself." She said knowingly. "So where'd you go?"

"I walked into town and then up to what I am guessing will be my school." I said hoping it would be so.

"If it's what you want you can start tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"I would like that a lot mom." I smiled back.

The next morning I resumed my previous school schedule. Wake up early, take a shower, get dressed, then wait for mom.

We walked in comfortable silence to the car and we drove in the same way. When she dropped me off it felt like it did back in Seattle. Seeing her leave changed my perspective on things. I saw everyone gathering at what I guessed was the front entrance. So I walked up but kept my space away from the large crowd of people. I was satisfied when no one gave me any strange looks. When I started at my previous high school in Seattle the second I stepped on campus people looked at me funny.

I was content with being alone. I'd spent my entire, 5 year, life like that, but it wasn't to last as I saw someone walking up to me. She too had a pale complexion but I got the feeling it was due to heritage and not the fact she was a vampire. Her hair wasn't unlike my own. It was of dark nature with red hints, but hers were more subtle even I with my 'supposed' enhanced vision could barely see them.

"Hi." she said. "My names Bella."

I liked her she wasn't to... flamboyant.

"Crimson, though most call me Crim." I said trying to muster up a friendly tone.

"Are you new here Crim?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just got here with my mom. She up and decided one day we were moving back in with my father." I said. Something about what I said must of been funny cause she started giggle/chuckle it was a... different laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask trying to be polite.

"It's just your situation is so similar to my own. My mother also decided I was to stay with my father. I used to live in Phoenix. What about you?" she asked.

"I lived in Seattle. The land of overpopulated in it's very essence." I said making a dramatic face.

That really made her laugh. We stood there in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until the bell rang.

"Well I gotta go to the office to get my schedule. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll show you." she said as she motioned me to follow her down the somewhat crowded hall. She showed me the office and I silently thanked her.

I walked in and was hit with the overwhelming smell. It smelled of cheap perfume and lilac incense. Ignoring it I walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you honey?" said Ms. Vilaskez by her name tag.

"Uhh... I am new here and was hoping to receive my schedule." I said fidgeting. Her sweetness obviously an act if you could here the subtle undertone in her voice.

"Name?" she asked.

"Crimson Artemis Morrow." I said dully.

She looked at me for a second as if trying to find any falsehood. When she finished her scrutiny she entered my name in the computer and she printed out the schedule.

"Here you sweetie. If you need anything now just ask." she said as I suddenly identified the smell was coming from her.

Ignoring it I thanked her and left. I looked at my sheet and identified my first class as the dreaded subject of Algebra. Whoever thought that putting that torture device in school should be forced through the same thing if not worse. I wandered around the school a bit before I found the class. Quietly I entered only to be faced by the entire class and the teachers unwavering gaze.

"You." he said in a voice that should have seemed powerful but I could see through it he was scared to be here. "Why did you get here so late?"

"I'm a new student and your class was hard to find." I said with a bored tone.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. Now sit!" he said.

Rolling my eyes to myself I noticed an empty chair next to none other than Bella. Smiling I walked over and sat next to her. When the teacher wasn't looking she had a few pieces of advice.

"Be careful. He is the most feared teacher here." she started. "Also, just try to avoid talking with him altogether."

"Good idea." I whispered back.

"No talking!" he snapped at the class.

The rest of the day continued about the same. The only difference came in our class that we didn't share. I walked in to find 'him'. The really tall, really buff, obvious leader of the pack. Then the bad part hit. There were no available seats other than the one next to him. I introduced myself to the professor and took my seat, right next to the now obvious 8 foot tall stranger. The only thing that worried me was the vibe I was getting from him. Not one of hatred but one of wonder. It wasn't necessarily an unpleasant one. Once the teacher had given the assignment and allowed us our 'social time' he introduced himself.

"Hello." he started with a deep bass voice. "My name is Sam. What's yours?"

"Crimson, but you can call me Crim." I said trying my absolute hardest not to blush.

* * *

Authors Notes: And the plot thickens :D Tell me what you think -wiggles eyebrows-


	4. The Pack

Authors Notes: Sorry I took so long to update. Trying to write two different chapters for two different books can be quite disorienting. Just to let you all know I am indeed going to finish my other story. Just give it time.

**_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer except this story._**

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

Sitting next to him had all of my nerves set to rapid fire. The slightest touch enhanced. I grabbed the desk in front of me with a new clarity. Trying anything to distract myself from his eyes. For I knew if I looked into his eyes my entire reserve would falter.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in his smooth voice that nearly crushed my defenses.

"No." I said trying so very hard to remain calm.

I was fighting a losing battle as I found my eyes betraying me. Curiosity had gotten the better of me. I gave up and looked up next to me. He was quite hot. He filled out the shirt he was wearing really well. He probably bought it too small for that very reason. I then noticed a smell in the air. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it was... different. He smelled like the woods and dirt, but it wasn't a bad dirt smell. It smelled manly in every sense of the word. I then looked into his eyes and they took my breath away. His eyes were a beautiful dark forest green almost emerald in colour. I knew from that moment he was not human. Not at all.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View:**

When I saw this kid, because that's what he appeared to be, walk in I first thought 'Oh no, not another socially depraved outcast. We have enough here to call our school the outcast school of the States. Then, when I remembered I sat next to the only seat available I wanted to groan out loud. I didn't need this, but when this 'kid' walked closer I immediately realized this kid was different. Even more different then those Cullen's. When he sat down next to me I was bombarded with the smell of vanilla and mint.

"Hi my name is Sam. What's yours?" I ask him.

"Crimson, but you can call me Crim." he hesitantly replied.

How... odd. I've never heard a name like that. I could tell he didn't want to look at me for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried he had possible picked up on my earlier vibe for dislike.

"No." he said as if straining to control something.

I saw him begin to look at me but he was trying his hardest not to. Then he gave up and I looked him dead in the eye and then it hit me. All of my ties to my family, my group, my likes, dislikes, all of them gone as if they were cut by scissors as if they were ropes barely hanging on. They were all replaced with one tie stronger than any force divine and all to this kid who I barely even know. He was the one. He was my imprint, and he wasn't even human.

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

I noticed how he was kinda just sitting there staring at me in wonder. The teacher made a noise at front, which seemed to snap him out of his trance, as he assigned us our homework. When the bell rung I stood quickly wanting to leave right then. With all my things in hand I left. He tried to stop me, but I was already gone.

I kept walking faster and faster just wanting to get to my moms car and leave. When I got outside I saw she wasn't here yet so I waited just wishing I could be invisible. When a hand tapped me on my shoulder I jumped nearly three feet high. I turned quickly praying it wasn't him and was overwhelmed with happiness when I was greeted with Bella's smiling face. I smiled back as I hugged her.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I said dramatically.

"Why?" she giggled.

"Let's just say there is someone I met who I don't want to talk to right now." I replied trying to be vague.

"Is someone bullying you?" she asked angrily.

"No silly. Just someone I don't want to talk to." I said as my mom pulled up.

"Well I gotta go. Bye!" I said as I got in the car.

In the car I was subjected to a number of questions.

"How was school today? Did you meet anyone you might like; dislike? Do you not like any of your teachers?" She asked in a spit fire manner.

"Good. Yes, no. Yes, my Algebra teacher. Does that answer your questions?" I replied just as spit fire as she asked.

"More details!" she whined. "Oh and I am taking you to get your license soon so study up on that. I am not a personal chauffeur anymore you know."

I just sighed and decided to tell her about my encounter with Sam.

"So... I met this guy. His name is Sam. I kinda maybe might, possibly like him in some sort or fashion." I said blushing beet red.

"Tell me more!" my mom squealed.

"He's different mom. He definitely isn't human. That much I know. He smells strange but in a good way. It's exotic and it clouds my mind." I confessed.

I saw her make a face but didn't think much of it.

"That's nice Crim." she said with a smile I could tell was fake.

The rest of the ride was in silence and I was left thinking it was something I said. When we got home I went straight to my room to do my truck-load of homework.

* * *

**Aura's Point Of View:**

"You need to know Maverick... Crimson met someone." I said with a worried tone.

"That's awesome, do you know who?" Maverick asked excited.

"No, you don't understand... I think the person Crimson met is one of _'them'_." I said putting emphasis on the_ 'them'_.

"Oh... so now we need to tell him about them too?" he said finally understanding.

"It would probably be for the best." I said.

"Crim! We need to talk with you about something!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps in the room and then on the stairs.

"Last time this happened I found out I was a vampire... Is this something big?" Crim asked hesitantly.

"Yes it is Crimson." I heard Maverick say. "Come sit down."

Crimson sat down on the red leather sofa next to his parents.

"Okay..." I started hesitantly. "You know how there are vampires?"

"Yeah... barely though." Crimson replied.

"Well there's more." I said trying not to scare Crim.

"Go on..." He said calmly.

"Sigh... There are other creatures out there Crim." I said trying very hard to dance around the subject.

"Come on mom you can tell me. I mean I'm a freaking vampire nothing surprises me anymore." Crimson said confidently.

"Okay then... there are werewolves too." I said bluntly.

"Is that all?" Crimson asked confused.

"No... they're our mortal enemies. They were created to protect the world from us. Even though most of us now days are calm and feast on animal blood. Look I just want you to be safe. There is a pack of werewolves here okay, and they don't like us. You 'must' promise me if you ever smell something like trees and dirt you will run. Promise me!" I begged him.

"I promise." he said and I hugged him.

"I gotta ton of homework to do so see you at dinner." he said as he got up and walked back to his room.

* * *

**Crimson's Point Of View:**

As soon as the door shut I began freaking out. Not at the fact that there was such thing as werewolves but the fact that I go to school with one apparently. If trees and dirt is what werewolves smell like than Sam was a werewolf.

_'What am I going to do?'_ I asked myself.

I clear my mind for the moment and focus on my homework, but later that night I have nothing to occupy my mind with leaving it to roam. No matter what I try to force my mind to think of, it kept going back to Sam. His perfect jaw structure. His beautiful eyes. His deep bass voice that seemed to make me vibrate with glee. I realized right something right then. I want Sam. So I have decided that when I see Sam next I am going to ask of he wanted to be friends.

* * *

The next day my mom drove me to school. Getting out of the car I was nearly tackled by Bella who was jumping up and down screaming something about a boy maybe. It was hard to tell she was yelling to loud.

"Calm down! I can't understand a word you're saying. Now what happened?" I asked.

"I met a guy. His name is Edward Cullen, he's like super hot, and he said he likes me! Edward doesn't like anybody!" she squealed immediately irritating me.

"What about you meet anyone you like here?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No... I haven't been looking either." I said truthfully. I really hadn't been looking when Sam and I met.

"Hmm..." she said thinking.

"Well your coming to lunch with us. Where have you been during lunch anyways." she asked, curious.

When she said lunch I immediately got scared. Would I be able to eat like I sometimes can or would I blow my own cover?

"Crim? You okay? You kinda blanked out there for a minute.

"Yeah I do that sometimes." I said making a face and trying to play it off.

"Well will you come to lunch with us?" she asked.

"I guess so... but I warn you now I don't do so good in large crowds." I confessed.

"It's fine if you ignore everything." she said trying to offer advise.

I just rolled my eyes and we headed for our first class.

When lunch came around I was nervous, sweaty and, scared. When I entered the cafeteria though it all became worse. The tables were packed. The people were loud, but worst of all the combined stench of over 200 kids was nauseating. Ignoring it I scanned for Bella who was standing by the only remotely empty table. It sat 10 most likely but only 4 were sitting there, and by immediate glance they were like me. I walked over to Bella who turned as I neared and quickly said something I didn't quite catch to the one with messy brown hair.

"Everyone this is Crimson." she introduced me.

"Uhh... hi." I said awkwardly causing her to laugh. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and settle for a 'really' look. At that she just laughed harder.

"Come on giggle box lets go get our food before you hyperventilate." I said dragging her by her arm toward the food line.

We got our food and took our place at the smallish table. She ate while I simply played with my food, appetite gone with a bad feeling centered in my stomach.

"Not hungry?" she asked.

"No it's just I have this really bad feeling.

"Hmm..." She responded.

Then I smelled them. Five people entered. Sam as well. I looked at him and right as he looked at me I looked away. I looked back a moment later to see him say something to his group of friends. For really big people they didn't attract that much attention. I looked at the people at my table and saw the disgust on their faces. They obviously didn't like Sam and his group. Sam then turned and looked at me. I could have sworn even from this far I saw something in his eye. He whispered something again to his friends and they all looked at me. Seeing as how I drew more attention than I wanted I turned away. After they had got their food they all sat down at what I presumed was their 'spot'. Sam though disappeared on me. I turned back thinking he was avoiding me. A few moments later I heard a sound of disgust come from one of the guys at the tables mouths. If I had to guess it was probably the blonde. Looking back I saw the reason of his protest. Sam was headed over here.

_'Oh crap! What do I do?'_ I asked myself.

"Hey Crimson. How are you today?" Sam asked me in his deep voice which instantly calmed my nerves.

"Nothing really. Just sitting with Bella's new friends." I asked looking him in the eyes. Again I noted how they were very near emerald in color.

"Well the guys wanted to meet you." he told me honestly.

"If that's what they want. I honestly don't know why. I am not that much of a remarkable person." I said confused.

"They just said they wanted to meet you. You don't have to if you don't want to though." he said leaving me with options. I quickly chose his obviously lively, boisterous group, over this silent, way too quiet group.

"I'll see you next class Bella." I said as we parted.

He walked me over to the table he was sitting at with his friends. As we drew near I heard them whispering something I couldn't quite make out.

"Everyone this is Crimson." Sam introduced me.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. They all smelled of trees and dirt. I knew this was a pack. The second tallest spoke first.

"My names Jacob, but please call me Jake." he said.

"Well I'm Embry and you can call me whatever you want." the shortest said.

"I'm Paul." the third tallest said in a bored tone.

"I'm Seth and can I say I love your hair and your eyes and..."the rest was muffled by Embry who had grabbed Seth, clamped his mouth shut, and whispered something in his ear that made Seth go wide eyed and silent.

I just stood there confused yet welcome, but mostly confused.

"Yeah just ignore that. He tends to talk to much." Sam said.

"Don't be jelly cause my voice is sexy!" Seth said dramatically.

Sam motioned for me to sit down so I sat down next to him and Jake. Paul, Seth, and Embry all sat across from us. I got the feeling to look back at Bella and when I did I saw her staring at me funny with the others staring at me like some sort of traitor. The stares quickly becoming uncomfortable I turned back to my table.

"Well as I was saying Paul," Jacob said. "It doesn't matter who stronger or taller you could be ten feet tall and I would still kick your ass."

"NO YOU WOULDN'T!" Paul half-screamed in frustration. "I WOULD ANNIHILATE YOU!"

"Here let's get an unbiased opinion. Crimson... who do you think would win in a fight me or him?" Jacob asked as they all looked at me.

My first reaction was to go wide eyed. My second reaction was to run, but that wasn't an option right now. I didn't want to piss anyone off. So I came up with the best answer I could.

"Easy... you would both probably fight for hours with no end in sight before you both passed out from exhaustion."

"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Paul said as he threw a slight fit.

"WELL HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION THEN HUH? I MEAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" I yelled right back at him.

He just looked at me with a look on his face before he broke out laughing.

"Good point." he said after laughing for about a minute.

It was then that the bell rung and we all said our farewells and I promised I would sit with them every now and again.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flash. At the end of the day. Sam and I were working together on a project that we got finished early. Thus freeing us of anything to do after school.

"Hey Crim." Sam started. "After school today do you maybe wanna go hang out?"

Inside I was screaming _'YES!'_ but on the outside I just smiled.

"I'm sure I can work something out." I said with a smile.

"I'll come by and pick you up. Where do you live?" He asked.

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my address down and my cell phone number.

"Here, if you wanna talk sometime." I said trying my hardest not to blush.

When the bell rang I told him 'goodbye' and 'I'll see you later'.

I waited for my mom for a few minutes before she pulled up and drove me home.

* * *

Authors Notes: And so ends another chapter. Hoped everyone likes it. Please reply below.


	5. Spending The Night

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! But seriously I apologize for how long it took me to get this done. I procrastinate too much sometimes. But back to the story. I know some of the characters may seem different but I wanted them to be like that. Oh and I thought it would be a good idea to put up a relationship chart. I also wanted to adress how short my chapters are. They are probably going to stay that way. Sorry. But I am not like those people who put out 10, 12,000 words per chapter. It would take me way too long.

It goes Dominant/submissive.

Sam/Crimson

Jacob/Embry

Paul/Seth

_**Disclaimer I own nothing from Twilight. I own this story however. ;)**_

* * *

**Sam's Point of View:**

When the lunch bell rang I couldn't help the feeling of glee I got at the thought of food. I met up with the guys and we were talking about how much Seth talks.

"I don't talk THAT much!" Seth said making a face.

"Yeah you kinda do." teased Paul.

"NO I DON'T!" Seth screamed beginning to pout.

"Oh calm down... I'm just teasin'." Paul said as he picked Seth up and placed him on his back.

"PAUL... PUT ME DOWN!" Seth whined. "Why you gotta do this HERE?"

At that I couldn't help but laugh. It was then the scent hit me. The overwhelming sickly sweet scent of vanilla.

"God I hate them. They smell terrible and their emo as fuck!" Paul said.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH EMO PEOPLE?" Seth screamed into Paul's ear.

"Nothing... they're just too emo." Paul replied while giving Seth a dirty look.

I then smelled Crimson in the mix as well, and then I realized something. I have yet to tell them about Crimson.

When we entered the cafeteria I scanned the room and saw Crimson. The second I spotted him though he looked away.

"Guys there is someone I really want you to meet. I think you'll like him." I said as Crimson turned back to look at us.

They then turned in the direction I was facing and Crimson turned away again. I then noticed what table he was sitting at.

_The Cullen's._

I wanted with every fiber of my being to get him away from that table. I could not bear to look at him there any longer so I decided I would introduce him to the guys today.

I grabbed my lunch and set it on the table and told the guys I would be right back. I then weaved my way through the crowd of tables to get to him. When I got close enough the smell from the table got so strong it nearly made my nose bleed.

"Hey Crimson, how are you today?" I ask him.

"Nothing really. Just sitting with Bella's new friends." he said as he looked at me. I couldn't help but notice his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Well the guys wanted to meet you." I said.

"If that's what they want. I honestly don't know why. I am not that much of a remarkable person." he said looking confused. I told him he didn't have to if he didn't want to but I really wanted him away from that table. How far would I go to see that want fulfilled, I don't truly know.

We walked toward my table and the guys were talking about the Cullen's. With one look I hushed them and told them to come up with a new topic.

"Guys this is Crimson." I said.

The guys introduced themselves and they came up with a somewhat believable topic. While Seth was being Seth. Crimson soon began to really enjoy himself. I could tell he would fit in with us.

* * *

Later that day though was the highlight of that entire year.

Crimson and I were working on a project and when we were finished I decided to invite him over.

"Hey Crim." I asked. "After school today do you maybe wanna go hang out maybe even spend the night?"

His body remained calm yet his eyes were alight with glee.

"I'm sure I can work something out." he muttered. I could tell he was trying not to blush.

When he gave me his number and address I couldn't have been happier.

We parted ways as he headed to get picked up while I headed with the guys to our drive home was long. It always is, but never like today. I just couldn't get home fast enough. When I finally got home after a what felt like a three-hour drive but what was actually only 30 minutes. We all lived right off of La Push Road and in the same area so if there was ever a problem we were never far from one another. When I got home the first thing I did was take a shower.

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

"My day has been fantastic!" I told my mother.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well I met this guy, who I am pretty sure likes me, and we got to talking and he invited me over to his place to spend the night." I said thinking about it now.

"Crim... you know he might just want you for... well you know." she said.

"Mom! He isn't like that... he's really, really sweet, and his VOICE! I cannot get enough of his voice. It's the perfect bass that isn't too deep." I told her.

"That's nice Crim." she said laughing. "When are you going over?"

"Today... if it's okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so." she said.

"YAY!" I exclaimed.

"Not in my ear Crim." she teased.

I just rolled my eyes at her banter and the drive continued in silence. When we got home I ran upstairs, full speed nonetheless, hoping to find something decent to wear. Rummaging around my clothes I decided on my dark red skinny jeans and my favorite long sleeve with red words that said "Bite me" inside an obvious vampire mouth. I now know why my mother made a face when I bought it. I hopped in the shower first, however, as too mainly pass time. I honestly don't think I sweat. After I was done with my shower I was just sitting around waiting for him to get here.

"Crimson! Your ride is here!" I heard my mom yell after a thirty minute wait.

"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back as I grabbed my backpack full of stuff.

Once downstairs I told her I'd be back some time tomorrow after lunch so don't wait for me. I ran out before she could protest hearing my father say "kids...," which I laughed at. I saw Sam in a red truck, figures he'd be a truck guy.

"Hey Sam. Long time no see." I joked.

"Indeed." he laughed. "How was your evening?"

"Fine. My mother seemed really happy I actually made friends here." I said smiling.

"I just wanted to warn you the guys are always there so you'll be hanging around them too." He told me.

"That's cool." I said trying to act cool when in fact I just hoped they all liked me.

The ride to his place was going to be long so I was going to try to get to know him better.

"Okay so I am guessing we have a pretty long ways to go so I have a few questions to ask, if that is okay with you of course?" I ask.

"Sure, as long as I get to ask questions as well." He commented.

"Of course!" I said as I smiled.

"Uhh... Let's see... what is your favourite thing to do in your spare time?" I ask.

"My favorite thing? It would have to be hiking. I love being in nature. What about you?" He asked.

"Well I enjoy relaxing outside with either a book or music. My mother always said that the books would end up swallowing me whole with how deep I would get into them. Sometimes it would take a force of nature to snap me out of my daze, and don't even get me started on music!" I confessed.

"Uhh... favorite colour?" I ask.

"Black, you?" he asked in turn.

"All shades of red." I said.

"Favorite movie genre?" I asked.

"Horror. What about you?"

"Funny mines horror too." I said before we both started laughing.

The ride continued like that until before I realized we were in his driveway. I then noticed his house. This thing was massive! Outside I could see it was made up of various styles of bricks. The base, however, was made up of concrete.

"You live here? All alone?" I ask amazed.

"Most of the time. By the way it's bigger on the inside." He said as he chuckled at my behaviour.

I then heard what was unmistakably Seth.

"CRIM!" was all I heard before I was tackled to the ground by a very playful Seth.

He had me in a death grip to the point of not being able to move whatsoever.

"Can't breathe..." I gasped which in turn made him let me go.

"Sorry... Got carried away." he apologized.

I then heard Paul, Embry, and Jacob approach.

"Hey Crim." Jacob greeted.

"Hey Jake." I greeted back. "Hello Paul, Embry."

"Hey." they both said simultaneously.

"So..." I said awkwardly. "What are we doing?"

"Well..." Sam started. "I figured we could have a movie night. I know some pretty freaky movies."

"Really? Well that's cool cause I pop a serious bag of popcorn." I joked causing them all to laugh.

With that we all headed inside. Inside was absolutely gorgeous. We entered in what appeared to be a very big living room. I saw the television and could not fathom how they got such a big thing in here. I noticed the assortment of couches, chairs, and even a hammock.

"This place is huge." I said quietly.

"Yeah it really is. Guys go get comfortable. Since this is Crim's first time here he gets to pick out the movie we watch. If you think this is amazing come check out the kitchen." Sam said as Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Seth all went to go get comfortable.

When we got to the kitchen I nearly fainted at the sheer amount of cooking utensils. There were so many things in there and I didn't even know what half of them were. He walked over to a cabinet that was filled to the brim with miscellaneous foods. He grabbed the popcorn and pulled out 5 bags. He then grabbed a few big bowls.

"Crim why don't you go pick out the movie?" He suggested. "All the horror films are in the cabinet next to the tv."

"Okay. Don't take to long though Sam." I joked.

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room which looked tiny compared to the kitchen. I walked over to the cabinet he told me about and opened it up. I then noticed he wasn't kidding. The entire cabinet had horror films. Some really old and some really new. I looked for a minute before giving up and just picking a random one. I then noted which movie I picked. It was called 'Dawn is Nigh'. Looking on the back I noted the many vampire scenes. Of course it had to be a fucking vampire movie. I had never heard of this one though. So I figured it wouldn't be too bad.

When Sam came in, easily balancing 5 bowls of popcorn I put the movie in the DVD player.

About halfway through the movie I was pissed as hell. Even though I had only found out I was a vampire a while ago the way they portrayed us insulted me. I mean we don't all act that way. Trying not to draw attention to my self though I put on a indifferent face and kept all my opinions to myself.

After the movie was over I noticed it had gotten late. Paul decided to challenge Jacob to a video game that I wasn't interested in whatsoever.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... I'm just tired." I admitted.

Sam chuckled at that.

"You're already tired?" Seth asked.

"I don't have a lot of energy okay. Besides what little energy I do have school drains it away." I said with a mock dull look on my face.

"Well follow me I'll show you the room you will be sleeping in." Sam said as he got up.

I followed and grabbed my stuff. He took me up to the second floor which was filled with numerous bedrooms. He walked me over to a random one it seemed and opened the door for me.

"You'll sleep here." he said. "I'll let you get settled in."

I quickly changed into my sleeping clothes which consisted of a shirt that was way too big for me and a pair of shorts that went past my knee. I walked over to the bed noticing how well the colours of the room seemed to flow together. I crawled into the bed, got comfortable, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View:**

I was walking down the stairs when I heard Paul talking to Jacob, Embry, and Seth.

"I'm telling you guys, something about that Crimson guy doesn't settle well with me. I mean did you hear his heartbeat? If he was human that probably would have killed him. It sounds like he just got done running a marathon!"

"So you're saying he isn't human?" Seth asked.

"Well at least not fully human. He still has a human-ish smell to him." Paul said.

"That's ridiculous. If he wasn't human Sam would already know what he is." Jacob said.

"You don't know that Jake." Paul said. "For all we know this guy could possibly be a fucking alien. You never know!"

"Really Paul, an alien? Of all the things you could have said you said alien." I said.

They all turned with a start when I spoke.

"How long have you been standing there?" Paul asked.

"Long enough Paul." I told him. "I assure you Crimson is perfectly normal. His heartbeat is just a little weird."

The next day came too fast. I almost didn't want to wake up, but I knew I had to. I went to the room Crimson was staying in and saw him sleeping soundless. He was quite cute when he slept. I still need to tell the guys that I imprinted on him. I walked downstairs and saw Seth.

"Seth are the others still here as well?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're just in the kitchen doing something." he said.

"Will you please go get them? There's something I need to tell you all." I said.

"Sure Sam." He agreed with a small smile.

A few seconds later he came back with everyone in tow. After they all sat down I told them.

"I should have told you guys this earlier, but I could not think of an appropriate time to do so. I imprinted on Crimson." I said bluntly.

"You imprinted! YAY!" Seth said as he bounced up and down.

Embry's reaction was positive as well. Jake was unsure what to think, and Paul just though it was a bad idea.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Paul I am pretty fucking sure." I said.

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Somehow that always happens to me. I got up and changed into my jet black jeans and my long sleeve with Death's head on it. I was walking down the stairs when I heard Sam talking to the guys.

You imprinted! YAY!" Seth yelled.

"Are you sure?" I heard Paul say.

"Paul I am pretty fucking sure." Sam said.

_'Imprinted? What the hell is imprinting, and why does it sound like Paul doesn't like it?'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

So... tell me what you think? Oh and if you see me using 'Alec' in the place of "Crimson or Crim" let me know. It's not supposed to be there.


	6. A New Relationship

Authors Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update I have been working out a few kinks with my wonderful beta, Rhymstone. I truly hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing of the Twilight franchise. Those rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

I walked backwards silently trying to get to the bed to make it sound like I had just gotten up. I had gotten back to the bed and pressed my hand down on it with all my weight to make it sound like I was getting up. I moved over to the drawer and opened them and pulled something out before putting it back silently and shutting the drawer. I grabbed my brush this time though. I then walked out into the hallway and I heard them speak again.

"Shh... Here comes Crimson." I heard Paul say.

I came down the stairs brushing my hair trying to get all the knots that formed overnight out.

"Did you sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said sleepily as I sat on the couch across from the guys.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"No." I said simply.

I then heard him chuckle slightly and I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see them.

"When do you want me to take you home?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know whenever is best for you I guess." I replied.

"Well there is still another day before Sunday you could stay for today too. I mean if it's okay with your mother." He said.

"Only if you really want me to." I said.

"I do." He said as he smiled at me.

"Okay then I'll call my mom." I said smiling back at him.

"Oh yeah there is something I've meant to ask you Crim. How old are you?" he asked.

"18." I told him even though I was technically only 5.

"Okay." he said.

Remembering I left my phone upstairs I left the little group to go get it. Entering the room I rummaged through my bag trying to find the phone I rarely use. When I found it I checked the time and deeming it to be an appropriate time for her to be up I quickly typed her cell number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mom." I said.

"Crimson? Why are you calling? Did something happen? I told you that boy was bad news!" She ranted.

"Mom calm down! I have a reasonable reason for calling. Nothing happened, and he is not a bad person!" I yelled a little at the end.

"Oh..." She said. "Sorry. You normally only call when there is an emergency."

"Well since it's only Saturday I was wondering if I could stay another day?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you want to." she said.

"Yeah it is, not like I have anything else to do anyways." I said.

**Seth's Point Of View:**

_'I really need someone to talk to.'_ I thought to myself.

I've been having all these issues and with no one to really talk to them about I had to literally block everyone out. Now though, just maybe Crim could help me sort things out.

_'I need to think of a way to get to talk alone with him.'_ I told myself. _'It's the only way.'_

_'Come on Seth! Think!'_ I yelled at myself.

Before I could come up with anything though Crimson came walking back down.

"Yeah she said she was fine with it." He told Sam.

"Yay! We get to spend more time together!" I yelled hugging him and jumping up and down so the guys wouldn't think anything is up.

"Oh... crushing... arm." Crim struggled to say which made me release him immediately.

"Sorry." I said looking apologetic.

"It's fine. Just my arm will need extensive therapy." He joked.

We were all hanging out in the living room talking about this and that. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Seth! Seth!" I finally heard someone calling.

"Huh? What?" I said looking at them.

"You okay? You kinda spaced out there for a bit." Crim said.

"Yeah I'm fine just have a lot on my mind is all." I said smiling slightly for his compassion.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I assured him laughing a little.

"Okay then but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." Crim said.

I then felt tension coming from Paul. Almost as if Paul was unhappy with that idea.

I decided though I was going to take Crimson's offer later on.

The guys, after a while of talking all decided they wanted to go excercise. So Paul left with Jacob and Sam, leaving just me Embry, and Crimson.

Embry decided he was going to go take a nap which just left me with Crimson.

"Hey Crim." I said.

"Yeah Seth?" he asked looking at me.

"I need someone to talk to actually. I haven't really had anyone to talk to and I just need to talk about something if it's okay with you." I asked making sure.

"Yeah it's fine. What about?" he asked.

"Sigh... I like Paul. Whenever I think about him I feel like I don't have to worry. I feel everything will turn out just fine as long as he is there." I confessed.

"Aww..." Crim said cooing.

"But I don't think he likes me back and it saddens me. " I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pretty sure. I mean why would he? What have I to offer that others don't?" I asked.

"You've got a lot of things going for you. I mean your beautiful, talented, and your personality is unique. What is there to not like?" He went on and it made me feel so happy.

"I mean I want to tell Paul I like him, but I'm worried he might freak out and turn out to be a homophobe and then he would never talk to me again." I said almost crying at the last part.

"He wouldn't do that. I mean from what I've seen of the guy, Paul is really nice." he said

"I still just don't know what to do." I admitted.

"What you need to do is talk to the guy." he said.

"But, what if he doesn't like me back Crim?" I asked finally giving in to the tears.

"He will. I just know it." Crim said as he hugged me. "I mean what's not to like?"

"Crim may I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as he relaxed.

"You're gay aren't you?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked making a face.

"No, it's just I've had this feeling." I admitted. "You actually hide it pretty well."

"It's just damn... I haven't told anyone else other than Bella." he said.

"You mean the girl who hangs out with the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Yeah her. She is the first friend I made here." Crim said.

"Come on. We got the whole day ahead of us. Wanna go shopping?" I asked.

"YAY! Shopping!" He exclaimed. "Wait let me go get my money."

When Crim came back downstairs he looked so excited.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there?" he asked.

"I have a car silly, I'm 18." I said.

"Oh..." Crim said.

I ran upstairs to grab Embry and we all left.

* * *

We spent hours at the mall shopping for various things like new clothes, jewelry, and other little things. When we finally left it was around five in the afternoon and Paul, Sam, and Jacob would be getting back soon, and knowing them they are going to be starving. We pulled into the driveway and grabbed all of our bags which was a little difficult because of the sheer amount of them.

When we finally got inside after struggling with the bags for a bit Crim began to head upstairs.

"Hey Crim!" I called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I am going to be cooking the guys something to eat. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No. Thanks though." he said as he ran upstairs.

_'It's weird I don't think I've ever seen him eat anything.'_ I thought to myself.

Around six I heard the car pull in and I was almost done with their dinner with a little help from Crim.

"... the way she looked at you Paul. I mean she was practically undressing you with her eyes." I heard Jacob say when they all walked in.

I didn't need to hear the full conversation to be angered by those words. Knowing I couldn't do anything about it I just kept my mouth shut.

"What is that smell? It smells good." I heard Jacob say.

"It does." The others agreed.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Paul said.

"Let's go see what's cooking."

The three of them came into the kitchen and I noticed Crim's legs buckled for a second before he corrected himself. I am guessing it's from the smell.

They always smell like that when they come back from a run.

"Hey guys!" I greeted. "I figured you'd be hungry by the time you got back so I got Crim to help me cook you guys dinner, and don't worry we already ate so there's plenty to go around."

The entire time Crim didn't say a word. He just had a set face as he went about setting up the table. I helped him in that while the guys all took showers.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You kinda changed when they all came in."

"Yeah I'm fine." he reassured. "It's just when they all came in glistening with sweat doubled by the over all smell it just hit me hard, but not at all in a bad way if you know what I mean."

"Oh... okay. I get it. You liked the smell huh?" I said teasing.

"Shut up!" He said smiling. "They'll hear you."

When they all came back downstairs the table was set. Crim and I went upstairs to try on our new clothes and to sort all of it while they ate.

We were having fun when we heard a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal a very sleepy looking Embry.

"Can you guys shut up I am trying to sleep." he said groggy.

"No. It's six in the afternoon. Crim will be leaving soon and I want to spend as much time as I can with him." I said then shut the door before hearing Crim giggle then hearing Embry stalk away to his room.

When we finally sorted through all of our new stuff we decided to head downstairs. When we got down there Paul, Sam, and Jacob were all sitting on the couch watching some random comedy laughing every now and then.

**Paul's Point Of View:**

I heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs and when I saw Crimson with Seth I got this really weird feeling. I didn't know what it was. All I do know is that I don't like Seth being around Crimson.

Crim walked over to where Sam was sitting and sat down next to him. While Seth was coming over in my direction. I'm guessing he wasn't really watching where he was going because the next thing I saw was his foot catching on the underside of the couch and his knee hitting the arm sending him falling face first into my lap. That was followed by laughter coming from Embry and Jacob while Crim and Seth shared the same mortified look on their face. Whatever emotion Sam felt was hidden behind his set face. Seth immediately jumped up red-faced shot a very hateful glare at Embry and Jacob who were currently rolling on the floor before running out of the room. Crim immediately following calling out to Seth.

I got up as well and followed the two sending my own hateful look at the two idiots rolling on the floor.

I got to the door to where Crimson's room was and heard Seth crying.

"... made a fool of myself." I heard him say.

"It's going to be okay Seth. Things like this happen to me all the time." Crim said.

"You mean you fall, face first, onto people laps all the time?" Seth asked accusingly.

"Not in that way Seth. I mean I've never been very coordinated. I've had my embarrassing slips. I've fallen and taken out an entire team of cheerleaders before and that was at a game." Crim said. "Now that's embarrassing."

"Yeah I guess so." Seth said.

I opened the door and when Seth looked up from his spot on the floor his face turned red again.

"Are you okay Seth?" I asked.

"I'm fine Paul. Just mortified." he said.

I sat down next to Seth on the floor and asked Crim if I could speak to him privately.

Crim got up and left, and I waited for his footsteps to reach the stairs before I began speaking.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes Paul. I am fine. I just can't believe that happened." he said.

The look he had on his face was on the verge of tears. Then it was like a floodgate opened. He just began crying again, and I felt there was nothing at all I could do. I felt this overwhelming need to comfort him in any way possible so I did all I knew to do. I pulled him close to me and hugged him tightly while he just cried away. He cried for a while before he finally got the tears under control. When he looked up at me I finally realized something: I loved Seth.

"Seth stay here I have something I need to go do." I told him.

I needed to talk to someone anyone. I had to tell Sam.

I headed back downstairs.

"Crim you can go back up now." I said as I got to the living room.

When he was back in the room. I looked over and Saw Embry and Jacob. I was overcome with anger. I wanted to rip their heads off of their shoulders. Instead I spoke to Sam.

"Sam I need to talk to you... Privately." I said.

He got up and walked with me to the kitchen.

"What is it Paul?" he asked.

"Sigh... I realized something. I think I love Seth." I said.

"Well if you feel that strongly you need to show him that. If he feels unloved than you will just drive him away and that is something you don't want." Sam said.

He had never really been a talker but when you needed advice he was the man to talk to.

"Okay. Thanks Sam." I said gratefully.

"Anytime Paul." he said smiling.

When we both went back into the living room Embry and Jacob were nowhere to be seen. It was just Crimson and Seth.

"Where did Embry and Jacob go?" I heard Sam ask.

"They left." Seth said.

I walked over to where Seth was sitting and sat next to him. I felt so happy inside when he looked up at me and smiled. Sam sat next to Crim who just looked away a little and blushed.

"You guys want to watch another movie?" I ask.

"Sure." Seth said.

"I don't mind." Crim agreed.

We watched another comedy this one not as funny as the one we were watching before but still amusing.

Around nine the movie ended and Crim was out like a light. I hadn't even realized. Sam probably did with how Crim was laying against his arm.

Sam being the nice guy he is, picked Crim up gently, yet effortlessly, and carried him to the room Sam gave him. I then heard Seth yawn.

"I'm tired Paul. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." he said as he got up and began stretching.

I got up as well and was at war with myself. There was something I had been wanting to do.

_'Come on Paul! Be a man!'_ I told myself.

I walked the short distance over to Seth. He looked up to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. He was surprised at first but then he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back. The kiss lasted until he pulled away for a breath.

"Thank you Paul for everything today." he said.

He then walked out of the house back to his place. I didn't really know what to do then. So I left as well and headed back to my house.

**Seth's Point of View:**

When Sunday hit I was up early getting ready to go see Paul. After the kiss last night I couldn't stop thinking about him. I mean I think about him a lot normally but now it was like I thought of nothing else but him. I walked over to Sam's house I when I walked in I saw Paul sitting on the couch with Embry, Jacob, Sam, and Crimson. Sam was currently messing with Crim and Crim's face was a bright red.

When I walked in Crim was up in a second and over to my side.

"Save me." he whispered in my ear.

I laughed a little at Crim's current predicament which caused him to get a little angry.

"Please!" he pleaded with me.

"I can't help you. Sam's going to be Sam." I said as I sat next to Paul. This time making sure not to trip.

When I sat he wrapped an arm around me and I couldn't help the blush that spread, which caused Paul to chuckle slightly.

Two weeks had went by. Paul though had been acting weird. He'd been really clingy I guess would be the best way to describe it. He had gotten a bit too clingy at one point.

I was trying to watch my favorite show and Paul kept trying to get my attention. He was feeling my hair, trying to make me look at him, and even moving me to face him.

"Paul could you please move a little. I would like to have some space." I said.

I didn't see it coming. He hit me. His hand came down hard right across my face.

"What the hell!" I said.

"You don't even care!" he yelled.

Right at that moment I thought I was dead. I legitimately thought he was going to kill me. I then remembered Crim was here he was just upstairs. I ran up to his room leaving Paul behind. When I walked in I saw him sitting there with Sam talking about lord know what.

"Seth what's wro... Who hit you!" Crim yelled as he stood up feeling the spot where Paul hit me.

"Paul... I can't stay here Crim. I just can't when he treats me like this when all I say is give me some room." I said crying.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he stood.

"I'm leaving town Sam." I said.

Before either could protest I ran out of the room. I ran downstairs past Paul. Then out the door. I ran all the way to my home. Packed only a few things and left without bothering to leave any note.

**Paul's Point of View:**

Sam and Crimson came running downstairs right as Seth left the house.

"Paul! What the hell did you do!" Sam yelled.

"He doesn't even care about me Sam!" I yelled back.

"You idiot!" Crim yelled which surprised me, he didn't seem like the yelling type. "You are all he ever fucking talks about!"

"If you would just open you eyes! The kid loves you Paul!" Sam yelled.

"Before any of this happened Seth came to me. It was after you guys left to go work out. He was so scared to even look at you because he loved you so much he probably figured you see right through his facade. He told me that whenever he thinks of you he feels everything will turn out just fine, as long as you are there. How could you be so blind!" Crim yelled at the end.

All of their words hit me like a truck.

"He really felt that way?" I asked.

"Yeah." Crim said looking pissed as hell.

_'What the hell have I done!'_ I yelled at myself.

"You need to fix this Paul or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Sam said.

"And you better hurry he said he was leaving town." Crim added.

_'I have to fix this.'_ I told myself, and show him how much he means to me.

"Sigh... A car is never going to catch him. So I guess this bit of knowledge is out of the bag. Paul you're going to have to shift to catch him." Crim said.

"What!" Sam yelled looking at me.

"I know you _'all'_ are werewolves. How I know that is my business, and I will tell you at a later time but you must hurry!" Crim revealed.

Agreeing I ran outside, took off my clothes, tied them to my ankle, and shifted. The vibrations coursed through me and then I change. My senses all heightened. I picked up Seth's scent and follow it. I followed through the trees to avoid being seen, until I get to the edge of the trees and Seth is literally just maybe a block away. I was nearly at the edge of town and it began raining. I changed back to my human form and quickly put on my clothes. The rain picked up hard. By the time I see his outline in the distance I am already soaked. I run up to him.

"Seth!" I yell.

He turns hearing me. I get to him right as the bus pulls up.

"Seth... don't go. Please, please don't leave me. I fucked up." I said looking down at him. He was drenched also.

"Why Paul? Why would you do something like that to me?" he asked.

The bus honks and he motions for them to leave. When the noise of the bus is gone I respond.

"I wasn't thinking Seth. When you said to move it hurt because in my head I though you didn't want me around. I get so 'clingy' I guess because I don't want to be away from you. You mean so much to me Seth. I can't stop thinking about you." I confessed with my head low.

"Paul..." he said.

I looked up and his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and my arms found their way around his waist.

_'This truly is right where I belong.'_ I said to myself.

"I can't stop thinking about you either Paul, and I realize I should have been more open to your own emotions." Seth said.

"Even though I overreacted. I should have never hit you. Will you please, please forgive me?" I pleaded with him.

"Of course Paul." He said.

The words hit me hard for some reason. I felt myself changing. All of my ties to the things I love: my family, sports, my friends, all gone and replaced with one thing, stronger than anything else ever before. Seth.

"Seth I... I..." I was about to say.

"Just imprinted on me? I know, I imprinted on you too." he revealed.

We kissed again. We were interrupted by the sound of none other than Sam's truck. When it got there the doors on the side both opened. That was the weird thing about this truck. It seated five people. Two up front, three in the back. I could have cared less at that moment. I was with the one I love.


	7. Matters of The Heart

****Author's Notes:

Hey everyone who still follows this. I want to thank you for your support and apologize if you don't like something about my stories. (i.e: chapters too short, structure inadequate, etc.)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yet. :D**_

* * *

**Crimson's Point of View:**

The past few weeks had been like a roller coaster. It started with hanging out with my newest friends, that was fun. Then it was the idiotic vampire movie that I stupidly picked out, that pissed me off. Then it went to shopping with Seth and Embry, always a good time. Then the whole Seth falling on Paul's lap and Jacob and Embry laughing their asses off, that wasn't cool in the slightest. Then Seth and Paul started dating, yay! Then Paul hit Seth, I wanted to rip the idiots throat out. Then I told them I knew what they were, not fun. Seth forgave Paul and stayed, yay! All while juggling school and the emotional roller-coaster in herself Bella. Right now however I was being interrogated by Sam.

"How did you know?" Sam questioned. "We never give any hints!"

"It's quite obvious when you truly pay attention to details!" I lied.

"What details then?" he asked, his voice giving no leverage.

"The fact you all travel together in some kind of pack. It's different than the normal social clique. Everybody practically rotates around you. None of them question anything you say, and I mean come on how else do you describe the height and the build? From what little I "have" seen of your parents you all exceed them in height by an enormous amount." I told him, my voice showing no fear.

He groaned while massaging his temples.

"What am I going to do? I have to tell the council and I'm pretty sure their going to be pissed." he said aloud but to himself.

I just sat in the chair he cornered me in waiting for what he was going to do.

"Alright look," he began. "I have to tell the council, if I don't then I will be counted as a traitor and a lot of bad things will follow, but I am pretty sure of what the decision will be. As long as you don't go around telling people, you will be fine."

"Phew, I was worried there for a moment you were going to sentence me to death." I said joking.

"However," he said threateningly, "the second they find out you tell one person, they probably will kill you."

"Damn... Alright I won't tell a soul." I promised.

"Good, cause I want to keep you around for a little longer." Sam said smiling.

I just blushed a little and looked away. I looked at the time and noticed it was getting late.

"Sam it's 7:50 now. It's been a long day, would you just go ahead and take me home?" I asked.

"If that's what you want Crimson." He said.

"Yeah. I just want to get home and go to sleep. I am not looking forward to tomorrow with Bella. Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing girl, it's just she's always 'Edward this and Edward that' and I just want to rip my ears off." I said making a face at the end.

I guess the face had been a funny one cause it made Sam laugh which for some reason makes me blush.

I went upstairs to the room he had given me and grabbed my bag. When I got downstairs he was waiting for me by the door. We left and walked to his garage where he kept the truck. I got in the passenger seat as he got in the driver seat. The drive home was long and boring. Sam wasn't a very talkative person. I guess that's what made him mysterious. Nonetheless I wanted to know more about him. So I was bound and determined to discover everything about the man.

We pulled up to my place about thirty minutes later and Max ran to the end of his leash barking at the truck.

"I'll see you at school Sam." I said as I got out.

"Bye Crim." he said.

As I shut the door I caught the slightest glimpse of a deep sadness in Sam's eyes. It was so strong I wanted to open the door back up and find out what was wrong. He drove away before I could even get a chance to.

Forgetting about it I walked inside the house to be greeted by my mother fixing something. It was quite funny. Even though we're a family of vampires she still makes us all sit down at the table and eat people food. Said it was about not losing our humanity. I never truly had it to begin with. Muttering a small hello to her I walked upstairs and promptly fell asleep. Which was another thing I could do that they can not.

School came back too fast. When I woke up in the morning I really didn't want to get out of bed. I had a really bad feeling about today. Mother though insisted I go anyways. When I finally got to school the crowd had already begun to form outside the front door. I made my way over to my usual spot with Bella. When I saw her pull up in her old truck I was at least a little happy. She took one look at me, made a disgusted face, and walked right over to the Cullen group. The pain I felt in that moment nearly crippled me. I know I'm not the most interesting person but why would she leave me for them. I mean she has probably known them for longer but still she knows she is the only friend I have here, and now it's just like it was. At that moment I didn't care what the school thought, or if my mother would find out. I just didn't want to spend the day in a place where I at least had one friend but even she has left me. So I walked in the opposite direction of the school. I just wanted to get away. I walked into the nearby forest, knowing I would be able to find my way out later. I walked and walked for a while then it hit me.

_'Why am I walking?'_ I asked myself.

I then began running. Mother always told me to never run as fast as I could. That people wouldn't understand me. I then realized why. No human could run this fast. I could probably run faster than a cheetah by the looks of it. I ran for what felt like ten minutes in all sorts of directions. I was running away from everything. Soon I came across a clearing. The clearing was amazingly beautiful. There was a Weeping Willow to one side, a river to the other, and in the center was a small field of clovers and wildflowers. I walked over to the river, bent down and ran my hand in the water. It was pleasantly cool. I listened to the surrounding area just listening to all the sounds. I walked over to the old Weeping Willow and laid down.

I just could not comprehend why Bella would do that to me. I had no idea what to do anymore. So I just sat there, hating myself, and began to cry. That's one thing that's weird about me. Humans cry tears, vampires can't cry at all, but I cried blood. I guess that's why my mother always freaked when I began to cry out in a public space. I cried and cried for what felt like hours until I actually cried myself to sleep, before I fully went under though I came to realize something. I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here away from heartbreak and pain forever, and seeing as how I am immortal I could easily pull that off. Luckily I had went pretty deep into the forest and walked in all sorts of directions before I stumbled upon this. So now I probably never would find my way back. I finally allowed the blissful peace of sleep over come me.

_**One Year Later**_

**Sam's Point Of View:**

We'd been searching for him for a year. According to his mother it would be his 19 birthday soon. We had gathered everything we needed to know from the people who saw him last. Bella in particular who was a complete mess over the fact that she is who made him leave. I refused to even look at her. After another long day of searching which turned up nothing. I went home. I couldn't explain the sheer amount of pain I had in my heart. I guessed this must be what it feels like to have someone rip out your heart. I missed him so much, but I feel it is also somewhat my fault. I had showed him no interest. I never showed him how much he meant to me, and now I may never get that chance. I walked up to my room, took off my shoes and just fell into bed. I didn't bother to shower or change because my heart couldn't take it anymore. I slipped away into a peaceful sleep.

That night I had the worst dream of my life. I was sitting in the middle of nothing. There was nothing but darkness around me. Then the voices started. Just a few to begin with. Saying things.

_'You are to blame.'_ one said in a high pitched voice.

_'You drove him away.'_ another said in this demonic voice.

_'It's all your fault.'_ said a deeper voice.

They were then joined with a thousand more screaming in my head.

_'It's all your fault. You killed him. He is dead because of you. You are unworthy of him.'_ All of their voices jumbled up into one deep ominous voice. My dream shifted then. I was running through the forest. Following this terrible smell. I came upon this gorgeous clearing, where the smell was the absolute worst. On one side was a small little stream just wide, and deep enough for small fish. In the middle was a field of wildflowers and clovers which was absolutely amazing. On the other end was a tall old tree. A Weeping Willow in fact. I noticed something at the bottom of the tree. So I walked over to investigate. When I was at the base of the tree I noticed this was definitely Crimson.

"Crimson?" I asked in a shaky voice reaching down.

I turned Crimson over and the smell hit me like a truck. Then I saw him. His body was currently being eaten away by maggots and other such disgusting creatures. Then he moved.

"S... aaa.. mm..." he said reaching up his decomposing arm.

"H.. ee.. llp... mmm... ee... S... aa... m..." he said.

I refused to believe this was Crimson. It just couldn't be. I began backing away shaking my head trying to erase this. When I looked back up Crimson was gone. I sighed a breath of relief and turned around.

"You killed me!" Crim yelled as his decomposing body grabbed me and pulled me back to the Weeping Willow.

I awoke with a start and realized something: _'I need to know.'_

Me and the guys were searching again. All of them were shifted. Their senses would be stronger that way. I was running through the forest, full speed, un-shifted. I had been running for a while before I got the slightest hint of Crimson's smell. I walked back a little until I got it again. Relief flooded my body when I realized I found it again. I determined the direction of the smell by checking which way had the strongest scent. When I figured it was in front of me I began to run. I ran and ran, then I ran some more until the smell got even stronger. I finally came to this beautiful clearing, and it was the one from my dream. I could tell because I noticed the small creek at the one end, the field of wildflowers and clovers and then the Weeping Willow. I noticed something at the bottom of the tree, just as in my dream. I pray it doesn't turn out as my dream did. I got closer until I was right behind the figure. I turned it over and was horrified at the sight. There were blood streaks all along his face. Almost as if he had cried all the blood. I heard his unique heartbeat was slow. Way slower than usual. It worried me a lot. I shifted contacting the guys.

_'I found him.'_ I said to them in my head.

_'We'll be there soon.'_ They answered back.

When they all got there they too were horrified by his face.

_'His heartbeat is too slow.'_ I thought to them.

_'Yeah. It's below a humans pace now.'_ Jacob thought to everyone.

I felt something move next to me. I looked down at Crim who had begun to move.

Little sounds could be heard coming from his mouth. I was amazed. No human could have survived with a heartbeat that low. We all backed up as to not frighten him. He looked up at us with eyes as red as blood. Even the whites of his eyes was red.

"Sam?" He asked looking right at me.

I was amazed he knew it was me.

_'How does he know it's you?'_ Jacob asked me.

Crim's head turned to Jacob. His eyes turned wide with shock.

"I honestly don't know Jake." Crim said.

We all looked at him dumbfounded.

_'How did you do that?'_ Jake asked again.

"Like I just said, I don't know." Crim said sitting up. He wiped his hand across his face and a little of the blood came off.

"Damn." I heard him say to himself.

He struggled to stand using the tree as support. I was about to come over and help.

"I can do this myself." Crim said stubbornly so I relented.

Once he was on his feet he took an unsure step toward the creek. He stumbled slowly over to the creek with us following slowly. Once he got over to the creek he looked down. He gasped a little which made me walk over quicker.

"Stupid blood." Crim said as he reached into the stream and pulled out some water and began to wash his face. Once all the blood was gone he looked back at me.

"You shouldn't have come here Sam. I'm not worth all this!" he said.

Those words sparked something in me. My normally cool, collected mask fell away at that moment. To avoid the guys seeing this I told them to shift back and run and tell everyone they found Crim. They all hesitated a moment before running out and then shifting back, changing and running the rest of the way.

_'Don't you ever, ever say anything like that again!'_ I growled at him._ 'You don't realize how important you are to me.'_

Crim's eyes were wide for a moment before closing slightly.

"You still shouldn't have come here." he said.

_'Do you really think I would have let you get away from me that easily?'_ I asked.

"I had hoped so." he said quietly.

_'Crim...'_ I said stepping closer.

He stepped back. I first thought he was afraid of my current form.

"No Sam, your current form doesn't scare me. I am afraid of it happening again." he said closing his eyes and looking away

_'What do you mean?'_ I asked tilting my enormous head.

"Nobody ever stays around me for very long. It either turns out a few ways. One, they are scared away by my appearance, two, they find someone more 'interesting', or three I end up hurting them either mentally or physically. You just don't know Sam. You just don't know." he said.

'Then let me know!' I demanded.

He walked up to me. He reached for my face before placing a hand on the side of my head.

"I truly want to Sam, believe me I do. It's just you wouldn't like me anymore." he said looking away again.

_'Crim...'_ I said pushing my head against his hand trying to get his attention. 'Look at me please.'

He looked back at me before I nuzzled my head into his chest gently enough to not knock him down.

_'There is nothing you could say to make me not like you.'_ I said.

I heard him sigh slightly.

"Alright Sam. I'll tell you, but I want to see your face when I tell you. I mean your human face." he said.

_'Alright here let me go so I can shift back and change back into my clothes.'_ I said.

"You mean your clothes don't just absorb into your skin?" he asked.

I chuckled slightly.

_'That's only in the movies.'_

I walked out of sight and shifted back before changing into my clothes. I walked back into the clearing and found Crim over by the tree. Strange. I would have heard him move, I thought.

"Alright Sam. Sit down." he said sitting next to the Weeping Willow.

I sat down next to him.

He sighed again.

"I am pretty sure you guys have at least noticed I am not fully human. Right?" he asked.

"Yes, the guys and myself have noticed things about you that are just not humanly possible." I said.

"Well I am not fully human." he admitted.

"Okay." I said urging him on.

"My mother was a human and my father a... vampire." he said.

"Okay... so?" I asked how he thought this would make me not like him.

"Well, my mother, who is now a vampire, told me that werewolves and vampires don't 'get along'. She doesn't want me being around you guys." he told me.

"Well we've been working with her trying to find you and I haven't noticed any hate from her." I told him.

"Well that's probably because she knows you could probably find me faster. Speaking of which how long have I been gone?" he asked.

"You've been classified as missing for a year now. It's the third of August." I told him.

"What?" he screamed a little. "I am six today."

"Six?" I asked confused.

"I am a hybrid. We age extremely fast. I was full grown last year. It's funny Sam. I feel... different." he said.

"Different? Different how?" I asked.

"I feel stronger, mentally at least." he said.

"I still can't believe you thought I would let something like you being half vampire would bother me." I said laughing a little.

"I am glad you still like me Sam. Really, I felt so... lost when Bella chose them over me. I mean I know I am not the most interesting person to be around but that was still uncalled for." he said.

"Two things. One, you are the most interesting person I know. I learn more and more every day I am around you. Two, I refuse to even look at her anymore for causing this to happen. Although, this probably wouldn't have happened if I had told you how much you meant to me. Crim, when I first saw you I knew you were the one. I mean literally when I first saw you I imprinted on you. I just never had the guts to tell you. I don't know if you realize how beautiful you are to me." I confessed.

Crim just looked at me and blushed a little.

"I wish you would have told me. Although to tell you the truth this past year that I've been lying here waiting to die you were the only constant thing on my mind. You were the only thing I have worth clinging on to. I mean don't get me wrong I love my parents but my love for you is stronger." Crimson said.

"It's because imprinting works both ways. Only, you notice it less." I told him.

"Strange." he said.

"Crim, I want to tell you something. I want you in my life, forever. I love everything about you. I pulled him closer to me so he was sitting in my lap. The way you look away and blush anytime someone says something nice to you. I love how passionate you are over the ones you love, the way you laugh and your smile, but what I love the most about you is the way you make me feel whenever I am around you. It's a 'complete' feeling. I don't see how I lived without you all those years before I knew you. Looking back they feel like torture because you're not there."

I leaned in the small distance between us and found his lips. When his lips touched mine I felt a spark and realized what I had with all my previous loves was not love at all. This, having Crimson in my arms engaged in a heated kiss, is what love is. What I had with them is nothing compared to this.

As I pulled away from him I felt three very powerful words dancing across my tongue I had said them before, but they never had as much meaning to them as they do now.

"I love you Crimson." I said.

"I love you Sam." he said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yay! Fluff! Tell me what you all think.


	8. Complications

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. It's been a lazy time for me as of late. =.= But anyways, here is the next chapter in the series. There's a bit of fluff so I have to put out a fluff warning ahead of time. Anyway I know most of you don't read this but here's the story.

_**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of doing this . but I no want lawsuit... So I must sadly admit I do not own Twilight. Or Sam or The Pack. All I own is Crimson and this story.**_

* * *

**Crimson's Point Of View:**

I had been sitting in the clearing I had awoken in with Sam for a while now. I knew I had to go home and face my mother. I had to tell her. No matter what happens, she needs to know I love a werewolf and it isn't going to change just because they don't like them. She was also going to kill me for scaring her like that.

"She's going to kill me isn't she?" I asked aloud.

"Probably. The entire time I've been working with them she's been a little crazy. I even heard her talking to herself once." Sam told me.

"What? No way! That's hysterical! Well I mean the talking to self thing, not the going crazy cause she thinks I'm dead thing." I said laughing slightly.

"Yeah... it was a little creepy." Sam said.

"Come on let's head back." I said as I stood up.

You sure? I mean we could stay until they come back and find us." Sam said standing up as well.

"It would be best if I went now so she won't have to be kept waiting longer." I said.

Sam walked up to me and lifted my chin up before his lips met mine in a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled slightly into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up to where I was practically standing on his toes so he wouldn't have to bend down so far. The height difference between us was amazing to me. I was pretty tall where I came from but compared to him I was nothing. After pulling away we began walking back just enjoying the walk when I looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was.

"We better hurry so we can get back before dark." I suggested.

"Well unless your okay riding on my back while I am a wolf the rest of the way there we can't change much." he said.

"Silly, you seem to forget I have vampire in me. I could probably out run you." I said.

I knew that would get him.

"Alright then Crimson. How about we make a deal. Last one back pays for our date next week." Sam said.

_'Did Sam basically just ask me out on a date?'_ I asked myself._ 'Duh of course he did. What kind of stupid question is that?'_

"Deal." I said as we shook hands.

He began to take off his shirt. While he wasn't looking I caught a good look at his sculpted chest. He was nearly twice as wide as me and it was pure muscle, and he had a set of abs that you could get lost in. He then began to take his pants of which at that I began to walk away. I just wasn't ready, mentally at least, to see him naked. Soon I saw the same huge black wolf as I saw in the clearing earlier today.

"Ready Sam?" I asked.

_'Of course.'_ he thought to me which still freaked me out slightly.

We both began running full speed we both had the same goal to get to the edge of the woods first. Sam wasn't going easy on me anyways. I'll just keep that in mind then. If he doesn't refuse a challenge then that could be very handy for me later.

We ran for a good thirty minutes before we saw the edge. I put one last burst of speed and I hit the edge first. Sam followed a second behind me.

_'How did you do that?'_ he asked.

"I didn't run at full speed until the end so I could gain an advantage." I confessed smiling deviously.

_'Smart little vamp aren't you? I'm going to go change and then I'll drive you home the truck is right nearby.'_ he told me.

When he came back we walked another few minutes before I saw his black four door pickup truck. We both got in and he began driving. The drive was quiet. Nobody wanting to upset the calm mood that would soon be shattered anyway.

When we got home it was eight at night and my mother came rushing out of the house like a bat out of hell. I was out of the truck all of half a second before she started firing questions at me.

"Crimson where the hell have you been? Why have you been gone for so long? Why did you leave? What happened to make you leave? Do you know how worried I have been? I missed you so much!" all of this she said in literally under five seconds.

"Mom calm down please. I was at this place I found out in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't stand to be here another second. I felt abandoned. I am sorry to have worried you, and I missed you too, but I don't regret what I did." I said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I had a reason and I stand by it." I told her.

"May I at least know the reason?" she asked slightly irritated.

I sighed.

"Bella, my first friend at school, took one look at me that last day and with a look of disgust walked over to her new friends. The Cullens. The pain, mother I felt right then was too much. If I was fully human I probably would have died from literal heartbreak." I confessed.

"Aww... my baby." she said as she grabbed me in a tight hug.

She looked over at Sam.

"Thank you Sam, for everything." she said.

"Of course." he said as he walked away.

I looked at him and mouthed 'I'll see you later' to him while mom wasn't looking. He just nodded and drove away.

_'And now the hard part.'_ I said to myself. _'Time to tell mom I love a werewolf.'_

I walked into the house and was quickly grabbed into a hug by my father.

"Don't ever do that again Crimson! Please... I don't think my heart could take it." he said as he crushed me into a vampires equivalent of a bear hug.

I walked up stairs and sat down in my bed. I had a feeling mom wanted to talk to me. Sure enough she came in a few seconds later.

"Crim, you have no idea how much pain you through." She said with sad, solemn eyes.

"I didn't want to mom. It's just the way things happened. Speaking of which, you need to know. First promise me you won't be angry at me or the person this involves." I said.

"I promise." she said.

"I... I love a werewolf." I said.

My sentence was met with silence. A second later my father came in with a scary look on his face that rivaled my mothers.

"I love him and he loves me." I said.

"Who?" my mom asked.

"Sam Uley." I said.

"Your in love with a werwolf... a guy werewolf nonetheless." my dad said. "My sons gay..."

"Mom you told me he would be fine with it." I said looking at her.

"Don't you ever fucking call me mom again!" she said angrily.

"What?" I asked shocked.

The next thing I know she throws a drawer full force at me which shatters as it hits me.

"You have three minutes to get the fuck out of my house!" she yelled before flashing out of the room immediately followed by my father.

"I..." was all I said before I gave in.

Tears racked my body. Drop by drop my bloody tears hit the floor. I quickly wiped them away before I gathered all my things going numb all over. I heard them coming up. I kicked out a huge portion of the wall leaving a gaping hole before jumping out. A little satisfaction if you would. I landed gracefully on my feet. I heard the sound of followers before I ran. I ran at my full speed. I knew there was only one place I could go now. Only one place that would accept me. I ran from my pursuers for a time until I approached and crossed the border which I knew they could not cross with out starting a war. They stopped dead in their tracks. Hissing at me.

"Never return or we'll kill you, traitor!" my mom hissed.

Then in a flash they were gone.

I refused to cry now. I refused to let them get to me now. So I ran. I ran the path we always went when I was heading to his house. Within a few minutes I saw his house. Luckily the lights were on. I ran up to the door, knocked and waited. I heard a movement coming from the inside. It was coming for the door. When the door swung open it revealed a very tired looking Sam.

"Crim? What are you doing here?" he asked.

I just wrapped my arms around him and all the tears I had been holding back burst forward like a dam.

"Crim? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked the concern nearly palpable.

"My mom and dad just disowned me." I said through the violent tears which were currently ruining his shirt.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"My mom because I love you, and my dad because I'm gay and I love you." I said crying even harder.

He just hugged me close to him, rocked me back and forth, kissed me on the top of my head, trying to get me to calm down. After a while the tears stopped. He led me inside and sat down on the couch with me on his lap. His arms hugging me tightly.

"I have nowhere to go now Sam. The rest of my family all live in Florida." I said.

"Crim you can stay here with me." he said.

"Are you sure? The elders wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"No. They weren't even mad that you found out about us because of the fact I had imprinted on you." he said.

"I just can't belive they would disown me like that. Just for loving a werewolf?" I asked confused.

"I truly am sorry that happened Crim. I wish I could change their minds." he said as he held me close.

"I don't even know what to do anymore Sam. I mean I can't go back, they said they'll kill me." I said.

"You don't have to go back Crim." he said hugging me to him.

"But what about school. I mean I at least want to see Bella again. Even though she left me." I said.

"We'll just have to watch you to make sure nobody tries to hurt you." he said protectively.

"Yeah that won't be suspicious. Some six-foot plus men watching me every second of the day. I can just hear the rumors now." I said rolling my eyes making him chuckle slightly.

"Yeah I guess that would be a little suspicious." he agreed.

"What day is it anyway?" I asked.

"Saturday." he answered. "Look today has been a long day for both of us. We're both tired so let's go to bed. We can talk more about this tomorrow."

"Sam..." I began. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Sam smiled at me as he stood.

"You don't have to. Come on." he said as he walked me to his room.

When we got to his room I was amazed at the size of it. The room could easily fit at least 5 king size beds and you would still have enough room to move about freely. It was decorated in a calm style. There were no really bright colors. It was all dark colors. Giving the room a very calm feeling. The lightest color in the room was the walls. They were a dark tan color. Luckily the light and the dark balanced out in a nice way so it wasn't hard to look at. He walked me over to his bed and motioned for me to lay down. I crawled into the bed and found it incredibly soft. Once he was in bed I knew I had to do something.

"I just wanted to thank you again Sam. I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I turned to look him in the eyes.

"Well I honestly couldn't let you have nowhere to go. Besides, you're here now and that's all that matters." he said as he held me to him.

Wrapped up as I was in his arms, I snuggled up to his chest and let the warmth overtake me.

The next day when I awoke I found myself still wrapped in his warmth. I couldn't tell if he was awake at this angle so I started moving trying to let him know I was awake. He immediately released me, however.

"Good morning beautiful." he said making me blush a little.

"Eh it's to early in the morning Sam." I groaned as I rolled out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay, but don't take too long. The guys will probably be here soon." he said.

"Alright." I said as I got up and walked out of the room.

I walked to the room he had designated as mine and walked into the bathroom. As I took a short shower I couldn't get over the feeling that I was being watched. I opened the curtains slightly and looked around. Maybe on of the pack was trying to mess with me. After a quick look I saw no one was there. I decided to talk about it with Sam later.

After I got out of the shower I got dressed in my black jeans and plain black long-sleeve shirt. I've never been a big fan of short sleeve anything. Even in the Summer. I got to the stairs when I noticed something. Something that hadn't been there before. It was an extreme thirst, but I realized I was hungry but it registered as thirst. If my memory is correct today is my sixth birthday which made me nineteen. I hadn't told anyone because well technically I had stopped aging last year. I noticed I no longer aged whatsoever. I was so hungry, and somehow I knew I wasn't hungry for food. All I knew is I had to tell Sam. He'd know what to do. I stumbled my way to the living room only to find he wasn't there. So the only other place he could be was the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and luckily he was there fixing breakfast.

"Sam..." I said weakly already haven forgotten about the incident in the shower..

What I noticed next scared me. I could practically hear his heartbeat. Even through his skin I could smell his blood. A wave of nausea hit me making me fall over slightly having to hold the door frame for support. Sam must have seen because he was over to where I was standing in an instant.

**Sam's Point of View:**

I had been fixing breakfast for myself while Crim was in the shower. I wanted to fix some for him but from what I've heard he doesn't eat, ever. I was just about done when I noticed Crim come in. Something was off. He was sickly looking. More so than usual. He then slumped against the door frame trying to hold himself up. I was over to him in a second.

"Crim what's wrong?" I asked.

"I... I..." he said trying to say something. "Hun... gry..."

"Well I'm fixing breakfast." I said a little confused.

"No... need something... else..." he said.

I somehow started to get a feeling as to what he was needing. I just hoped it wasn't what I was thinking.

"What do you need?" I asked worried as to what he would say next.

"I... think... blood..." he said as he kept getting progressively weaker and weaker looking.

'I knew it. I just knew it.' I said to myself. 'The one thing I didn't want, is what he needs.'

"But we don't keep blood around here." I told him.

"Sam..." he said.

He didn't even have to say it. I knew what he was going to ask. I was worried though as to what might happen if I let him.

"Are you sure Crim?" I asked worried.

He couldn't speak anymore, he had gotten too weak, so he just nodded slightly.

I held up my wrist to him which he just took into his shaky arms. He brought his mouth down and for the first time I saw his fangs. I didn't feel anything at first. Then a slight pressure and then pain. It wasn't an unbearable pain but it hurt nonetheless. He drank for only a couple of seconds before he tore himself away. He looked ten times better than what he did a moment ago. He looked up at me and I was startled a little by his eyes. They head went from their normal ice blue to a deep black before changing back to their normal color.

"Are you okay Crim?" I said feeling slightly light-headed.

"Yeah, I feel better, but are you okay. I tried not to drink too much cause, well you know." he said.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy. I have a question though." I said.

"Ask away." Crimson said as he moved over to the table.

"Have you ever drank blood before that, or even eaten any sort of food?" I asked.

"No. I've never had to eat anything, but I do think I know why this is happening now." he said.

"Really, why?" I asked curious now.

"Well remember last year when I had gone through a lot? Well I believe that this was supposed to have happened then. Except I was you know, dead to the world. So it's happening now. Remember when you all found me and I was able to hear you all thought? Well that was a sign I guess is what you would call it." he said.

That's when all the pieces fell into place. It all made sence now. Well at least most of it did anyway. One thing I was sure of though is we were in way over our heads. We needed to know more about vampires if we were going to do this.

"Did your parents tell you much about being a vampire?" I asked hopeful.

"No. The most they ever got into were the abilities." he said sadly.

"Okay then. We need to find someone who knows a lot about vampires if we are going to do this." I said.

"What do you mean 'do this'?" he asked.

"Well I'm certainly not going to just let you gorge yourself on my blood every time you get hungry and we definitely are not going to let you feast on people." he said.

"Well I could always drink animal blood." I said.

"That's right! I forgot about that. I know the Cullens drink animal blood." I said.

"Please don't bring up the Cullens too much. I want to kill them for taking Bella from me. Then again I want to kill Bella for leaving me for them so I don't know what to do." he said angrily.

"Well the only people I know who might know anything about vampires would be the council." I said. "We could go ask them."

"Are you sure? Would it be okay?" He asked obviously worried.

"I already told you, they can't be mad at you because you're my imprint. It's our most sacred rule. Whoever a wolf imprints on is given immunity, so to say, from discrimination no matter what orientation or even species. So if someone would ever hurt someone else's imprint that person and their imprinter would have to fight to the death. That's the law." I said.

"Damn... alright then when can we go?" he asked.

"As soon as you want, gorgeous." I said smiling mischievously causing Crimson to blush.

"Sam! Where are you?" I heard Embry yell.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped dead on his tracks.

"Did he bite you?" he asked almost angrily looking at the blood currently running down both my arm slightly and Crimson's face out of the corners of his mouth.

I felt Crimson tense up as if expecting a fight.

"Calm down Jake. I have a perfectly reasonable explanation." I said.

"Okay then, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Crimson here got to the point of death he was so... thirsty, I guess is what you would say. So in order to save him I let him drink from me for a few seconds just to gather his strength." I said.

"But he's a vampire he's venomous! How are you not dying?" he asked.

I knew what he was referring to. All known cases of a vampire biting a werewolf and injecting venom lead to that wolf's painful death. I was curious about that as well.

"Well for one Crim's not a full vampire. So things for him must be different." I said.

"Oh! That's one thing they did tell me when I asked about it. I can kinda turn my venom on and off like a snake. My parents, or my mom at least, called them dry bites." Crimson said.

"Oh, that's interesting." I said.

"Well why is he here now?" Embry asked.

"My parents disowned me for loving a werewolf." Crimson said looking down slightly causing me to get angry.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know." Embry apologized.

"It's fine, I'm actually happy now. Cause I don't have to deal with their bipolar asses. I mean who goes from pissed as hell to happy and bouncing around like my mother does?" Crim said laughing a bit.

"I'm just glad you're not in a painful situation anymore Crim." I said hugging Crim to me.

"Thank you Sam, and again I feel the need to apologize for just coming up here without warning and practically forcing you to take care of me." he said blushing slightly.

"No Crim I understand. It must have been hard for you to deal with your parents disowning you." I said looking him in the eyes.

"I just don't understand why they disowned you for loving one of us." Embry said.

"Me neither Em, that's one of the reasons why I am taking Crim to go see the Council." I said before being interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Your taking Crim, who happens to be part vampire in front of the Council, who can't stand vampires?" Embry asked amazed.

"Yes Embry, maybe they have some information that could help us. His parents didn't teach him much. Probably because he didn't develop vampiric qualities until now." I said. "You know they can't touch him anyway; he's my imprint."

"True..." Embry said thinking.

"Well I guess we wait." Crim said. "I don't feel like going today. I mean my parents just disowned me like not even twelve hours ago."

"Alright Crim. We'll go whenever you're ready." I said hugging Crim to me again.

* * *

Author's Notes: I also wanted to ask if anyone has any ideas on what they may want to see I will consider putting them in the story. Just leave a comment below and don't forget to follow!


	9. The Date

Author's Notes:

So I am going to apologize if anyone seems out of character it's just how I want them in this book. Some I know won't stay that way. But on who my lips are sealed.

So here is a little info on this and any following chapter:

**_Italic Bold = Thought's that are being read by Crimson in his POV when not in Crimson's POV I will just tell you Crim heard them and they will appear as regular thoughts in italics._**

_Italic = Thought's or whispers._

**Bold = View Point shifts.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yet... I'm still working on that :D**_

* * *

**Crimson's Point Of View:**

It had been hard getting over the abandonment. I had known they weren't going to like it, but I didn't know they were going to disown me. Luckily I have Sam. He has helped me through this rough time. I've been going back to school with the excuse, even though it's partially true, that I am no longer a part of my old family and I have been settling in with my new one. I had found, much to my dismay, that Bella was not speaking to everyone. She had literally cut all her ties with all her friends. The only people she hangs out with now are the Cullen's. I swear I can't stand them anymore. Funny thing is none of them, not even Bella, have been showing up lately.

I was currently walking to lunch. Apparently ever since I went missing I had gathered quite the reputation. With my enhanced hearing I quickly heard the first of the rumors.

_'I heard he got kicked out for being gay.'_ one said.

_'Well I heard he finally got fed up with his parents, killed them, and hid the bodies.'_ I heard another say. I had to not laugh at that one.

I tried my best to ignore them, but one really got to me.

_'He apparently left his parents because he fell in love with some guy and his parents are like homophobic or something and they threatened to kill him.'_ That one was so close it was like they were actually there.

I didn't want to listen anymore so I walked as fast as I could without drawing any attention and made it to the cafeteria. Luckily Sam was already there with the rest of the guys. I don't know how they all get down here so fast. I quickly walked over to him. He looked up obviously seeing the stress in my eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I couldn't help but listen to the rumors Sam. I just couldn't help it." I said keeping my head low.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard one guy talking to his friends and it was almost as if he knew. As if he was there when it happened."

"So he basically got lucky."

"No Sam. You don't just get "lucky" like that. It scares me, but I remember now the day my hunger kicked in. While I was in the shower I got this overwhelming feeling of someone watching me."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Sam half-screamed.

"Well for one I was kinda dying of thirst. Two I simply forgot."

"Speaking of thirst, when are you going to start hunting?"

"As soon as possible most likely. I just don't really know how to go about it. Eh, I guess you live and you learn."

That's when I smelled them. The Cullen's. Everyone in the pack froze. The smell was unmistakable. Even to me. They came in two at a time. The blonde came in with the pixie. The taller male blonde who looked like hell came in with the huge muscular guy. Then Edward came in and trailing right behind him was a brand new Bella. Even from here I could tell she was a vampire now. Mother told me newborns were dangerous. Since Bella was here now it made me believe that she was more in control than some newborn. I looked directly at her and she looked at me. Her eyes widened as she noticed something. She whispered quickly to Edward who confirmed what ever she had asked by nodding.

**_'I can't stand that hybrid traitor. To believe she had been friends with him.'_** I heard someone say as clear as day.

"Did any of you guys hear that?" I asked looking at the guys at the table. They all shook their heads.

I looked back over there and looked at Edward again.

_**'Bella's so beautiful. I hope she likes her new life.'**_ I heard someone say again.

It was then something dawned on me. I looked over to the pixie.

_**'Oh... why did she wear that? Couldn't she have worn something that isn't jeans and a t-shirt?'**_

I couldn't believe it! I could read minds, but apparently only around those can read minds as well.

I looked at Edward again. He looked at me.

_**'What? Why can't I read his mind? Another reason to hate filthy hybrids.'**_

I am immune to it as well? This is too cool! It's like a movie! I turned back to my table smiling mischievously. They all looked at me funnily. I decided to tell them by giving them an answer to their thoughts.

I looked at Jake who surprisingly couldn't stop thinking about Embry. Apparently the two were a thing. Ignoring that I looked over to Seth.

**_'I wonder if Paul is thinking about me?'_**

I looked at Paul.

_**'Damn. Seth's so hot wearing one of my shirts.'**_

I decided not to comment on that.

I looked at Embry and all he was thinking about was last night with Jake. I looked away before any images could pop into my mind. That left Sam.

Looking over at him I could see he was wondering what I was doing.

_**'Is he okay? Why is he looking at everybody like that? Why is he looking at me like that? Is he thinking about me?'**_

"Well to answer you Sam, I was thinking about you." I said nonchalantly.

"What?" He said looking down at me.

"Crim have you lost your mind?" Paul asked.

"No Paul and I think it's lovely you like seeing Seth in your shirts." I grinned making him go wide-eyed.

"Really Paul?" Seth said blushing slightly.

"Jake, do you ever think of anything else than Embry?" I asked.

He looked at me like he could kill me.

"Look, before you all decide to kill me, I have a theory. I think because I am full-grown now I am getting my 'gift'. You know how certain vampires have gifts? Well both my parents had some and apparently mine is I can read minds while near anyone or anything that reads minds. Or in the case of you guys, talks telepathically. I can also block people out. Edward tried to read my mind but only I could read his mind." I said felling tension from his direction.

"That's amazing!" Jake said.

"Also, don't know if you guys even look in their direction but Bella is lost to me. She is gone to me." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at her for a second.

Even without looking I could feel her eyes on me. However I could not read her mind. That must be her ability. She can block people out like a permanent mental shield.

"What I mean is she chose them over me, but it's fine. Because I choose you guys over her anyway."

"Are you sure Crim?"

"Yeah Sam. They mean nothing to me. I am no longer dealing with damn vampires. I will stick to shifters thank you very much."

I could see the joy in his eyes. I could also feel the hatred from that direction. I knew Bella could hear me that's why I was doing that. I was in a sense telling her, and I get that she knew it. I think Sam knew it as well.

I knew it was coming. I heard a movement. The next thing I know Bella is on her way over to me with rage in her eyes.

"I want to talk with you!" she demanded.

"And why would I talk with someone like you?" I asked.

"Seriously, this isn't funny Crim. We need to talk. Now!"

"Fine... Sam if I'm not back in ten minutes kill them all for me." I said angrily.

"As much as I would like to..." he said regretfully.

"Fine just come after me."

Bella and I walked out of the cafeteria, and a ways away to avoid any wondering ears hearing what we were talking about.

"First thing, Where have you been?" she asked.

"Well Bella, when you looked at me like you did the last day I was there and chose them over me I didn't really want to be alive anymore. So I ran away and long story short fell asleep for about a year." I said showing no emotions.

"Okay then. Next question is why did you never tell me you weren't human?"

"You didn't need to know. Plain and simple."

"Why a werewolf? Your part vampire! You can't love a werewolf!"

"Now listen here bitch." I started getting angry. "Sam is the sweetest, most caring man I have ever known. Plus I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"You always have a choice, you ass."

"Not when it comes to imprinting."

"Oh... he imprinted on you. They told me about that."

"Yeah and I have found that I love him more than anything. Especially now since my parents disowned me."

"Your... your parents disowned you? Why?"

"Because I love a werewolf, and I'm gay."

"That sucks... we didn't know that."

"Look Bella..." I started.

"No... I want to apologize Crim. I don't know why I made the face I did that day. I chose them because I love Edward. I mean were getting married after we finish high school."

"Bella... I don't care honestly. You left me. You made me feel like nothing. Like I didn't even exist, and Sam is the only person who actually brings meaning to my life. I thank you for the friendship we had, but as of now I don't want anything more to do with you, or the Cullen's for that matter. I am avoiding contact with vampires in general for a while anyways. Maybe someday we can have a friendship again, but for now I can't even look at you. I truly am sorry Isabella."

After I said that she just stood there with a pained look on her face. I walked away. I walked back into the cafeteria to find Sam and the pack all riled up over something. Sam was practically smoldering. I walked over and he was so mad he looked like he would explode any second.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We heard one of the Cullen's make a threat at your life." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"The brown-haired one. Bella's mate, he made a threat at your life for upsetting her."

"Really? I don't believe this. All I need are a bunch of angry crybabies fighting."

I look at Sam.

"Are you really going to let something as silly as a threat get to you?" I ask seriously.

"You don't understand. I have the intense urge to defend you. Any and every way possible." he said fidgeting slightly.

I could feel the Cullen's getting riled up. Probably because Bella wasn't back. Then Bella came in and they all calmed down. Her expression was set. A look of indifference. She walked over to her table and whispered. By that time everybody had left for class.

"He doesn't want anymore to do with vampires. Apparently his parents disowned him for loving a werewolf and being gay."

"I would to if my son loved a mutt. A boy mutt at that." Edward said.

That through me off the cliff. I had been holding an apple at the time. Trying to make it look like I was eating. I had it in hand one moment the next I had threw it with such force it went straight through the wall next to his head. They all looked at me venomously. They all stood up as if expecting a fight.

**_'Bring it fag.'_** I heard Edward think before he smirked at me.

Everything went black then.

**Sam's Point of View:**

I saw Crim throw an apple with such an incredible speed it went right through the wall next to the Cullen's head. When they got up I was hoping Crim would let it go. I saw the brown headed one smirk a little before Crim lost it.

His eyes had glazed over to black and his nails had grown sharper. He bared his fangs and lunged. I grabbed him right out of the air. If I had responded a second later I would have missed.

I had to literally drag him out of the room in order for him to calm down. Luckily we had only been in there for a minute at the most. So class hadn't started yet. Suddenly Crim turned and began bawling. He cried into my chest his hands clenched onto my jacket.

"It's okay Crim." I said rocking him back and forth trying to soothe him.

"No it's not. Edward called me a fag. That on top of losing the first friend I had here, it's just too much Sam."

"He did what?"

I was pissed. I hated that word, and I'm guessing Crim probably hates it more than I do if it can trigger him to do that.

"Class is about to start Crim. We can talk about this later okay?" I asked him.

"Okay." He said drying his tears.

He hadn't ruined my jacket because it's black and the blood doesn't really show, but I took it off anyway.

I caught Crim looking as I took off the jacket but I pretended not to notice. The rest of the pack had all left for class and it left myself and Crim in the hallway alone.

"I'll see you after class Crim." I said smiling.

"Alright Sam." he said as he began to walk away.

Thinking quickly I spun him back around and wrapped my arms around his waist kissing him passionately.

I could feel his face heat up before he began to kiss back. As I pulled away he looked a little upset.

"Sam..." he whined. "Not here!"

I almost laughed. He was so childish sometimes. We both continued on our way to class.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Luckily today was Friday so we could all rest easy. I was a Senior and my last year here was almost finished. I originally hated coming here. I thought coming here would allow me to find my imprint and for the longest time I gave up on it. Then I met Crimson. He has turned everything around for me. I used to be so lonely. I was always quiet and to myself. I mean I am still like that but he has me opening up more. I have come to realise I need him.

I was currently waiting for Crim to come out so we could leave. I saw the Cullen's all leave.

_'Good.'_ I thought. _'Hate those asses anyway.'_

"Sam. That's not very nice." I heard someone say.

I looked down and saw Crim with his arms crossed.

"What? Well I don't." I said defending myself.

"I know, but it's still not nice." Crim said smiling deviously.

"Oh so throwing an apple at light speed at someone's head is?" I asked.

"Hey! I wasn't aiming for him. If I was it would have hit him." he said walking to the truck and getting in before I could say anything else.

I drove us home while Crimson told me about the good parts of his day. When we finally got home I noticed all the guys had beat us there. I was excited for tomorrow. I will be taking Crim out on our first date, and as a man of my word I would be paying. Even if I had won I would have paid anyway but Crim didn't need to know that.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Crim?" I asked as I parked the truck in the garage.

"I've been waiting all week Sam." he said blushing slightly.

"Good."

"Where are we going though?"

"It's a secret."

I didn't want to give away that I wasn't taking him out to eat to a restaurant. I was going to be taking him out for a dinner to a clearing I found. Not the one I found him in. This one had a more... magical feeling to it. I had asked Seth to prepare food for the both of us, keeping in mind that Crim might not be able to eat regular food. So I made sure to pack some blood packets we... acquired from a veterinary office.

"Oh come on Sam! You can tell me!" he said pleading with a sad face.

"Don't do that to me Crim! I am not telling you, I want it to be a surprise." I said getting frustrated at my imprint.

"Fine..." he said pouting slightly. "I was just kidding anyway."

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the house. They had covered up the scent of the food with a lot of heavy smelling cleaning products, and by the looks of it Crim didn't suspect a thing.

"Ugh, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed Sam okay." he said.

"Alright Crimson. I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing him goodnight causing him to blush slightly..

I laughed a little at something I just noticed. Everytime I kiss Crim or show any affection he blushes. I just might keep that in mind. After I heard his door close I went to check on Seth.

I walked into the kitchen and found that Paul had Seth backed against the wall and was holding Seth's hands above his head. They were currently face-to-face doing the only thing they've been doing since Paul imprinted on Seth and vice versa.

I cleared my throat causing Seth to jump.

"Just a question. Is everything ready?" I asked.

"Yes Sam." Seth said blushing intensely.

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone."

'I swear those two are insane. I mean why would they do that here?' I thought to myself.

I decided to go to bed early today. It had been a very long day. I needed some sleep maybe then I could think clearer. As I entered the room I saw a movement coming from my bed. I turned on the lights and found Crimson cuddled into my sheets. He looked so cute right then. I didn't mind sleeping with him. It wasn't an issue for me like it would be most guys in my position. He doesn't love me like that yet. I can only be what he wants me to be. If he for as long as he lived wanted me to just be a friend. I would gladly be just a friend. That does not mean he can have other boyfriends. Us imprinters are too territorial for that. So if Crim ever does want me in that way then I can be there for him in that way. I will always love him, and I hope he loves me too.

"Well..." he said.

I just chuckled slightly as I walked over to the bed. Apparently I was taking too long because the next thing I know Crim has pulled me down onto the bed. I pulled the covers over me and pulled Crim close to me. My heart filled with pride as he laid his head down on my chest. I was positive he heard it too, because my heart skipped a beat as his hands joined his head on my chest. I couldn't think of being anywhere else but there.

"Crim?" I asked quietly enough as to not wake him if he was asleep but loud enough for him to hear me if he wasn't.

"Yeah Sam?" he responded sleepily.

"Will you stay here in my room with me?"

"As in move in with you?"

"Yeah."

"Only if you want me to Sam."

"I really do Crimson. I really do."

"Okay, I will then."

"Good. Sleep well Crimson."

"You too Sam."

_'Oh I will.'_ I thought to myself.

**Crimson's Point Of View:**

_'Tomorrow got here too fast.'_ I thought to myself.

I awoke with my head on Sam's chest. Right where I fell asleep. Today was the day. Our first date.

"Good morning Crimson." Sam said scaring me.

"Good morning Sam." I said as I leaned down pressing my lips to his.

I don't know what caused me to do that but I enjoyed it.

"Look! You're not blushing!" Sam pointed out.

"There's a first for everything." I mumbled.

"Are you ready for later?"

"I can't wait." I said smiling. "Speaking of, I need to take a shower."

I ran out of his room and into mine. I took a long relaxing shower. By the time I got out I wanted to go to sleep again. After I got dressed I went downstairs to look for Sam. I looked everywhere but couldn't find him.

I saw Seth doing I don't know what.

"Seth!" I yelled slightly making him jump.

"What's wrong Crimson?" he asked.

"Have you seen Sam?"

"Yeah he just left and said something about 'Getting it ready,' before running off."

"Well... wanna watch some movies?"

"Sure. He took Paul, Jake, and Embry to help him."

"He probably planned it to be like this."

"Well duh. He's Sam."

We laughed at that.

We watched movies until it was six o' clock in the afternoon. Sam and the guys all came in and scared both me and Seth because we were at an intense part in a movie. Sam came over to me, picked me up and walked outside.

"Really Sam?" I asked blushing.

"Well, I've been waiting all day and I have gotten sick of it. I want to go now." he said.

"Alright. Calm down."

"Wait. Put this on."

He had tossed me a really thick blind fold.

"Help me?" I asked.

He smiled a little as he came around behind me and tied the blind fold. He walked me to what I guessed to be the truck. We drove before I heard the familiar sound of tires on dirt before coming to a stop.

"Alright we have a way to go, unless you're okay riding on my back?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

I heard him sliding off his clothes and even though I couldn't see I was blushing madly. I heard him chuckle slightly before hearing that familiar sound of ripping flesh and then paws hitting the ground.

_**'Okay Crim. I know you can read my mind now so I am going to have to block you so you don't find out.'**_ I heard him say in my head.

"Alright Sam." I said aloud.

I felt his mind disappear as he set up mental walls. I head his paws hitting the ground as he walked over to me. I put my hands on his side so I could have something else to sense. I felt him kneel down so I could get on. Once I was secure he took off at an amazing speed. Even though I could travel as fast if not faster it still felt weird. He ran for a good hour before coming to a rest. I could hear the openness by the sounds. It took longer for the sounds to reach my ears here than it did in the forests. I heard him shifting back after I slid off. Then I heard the sound of clothes being pulled on.

"Alright Crimson. I'm going to take the blind fold off now okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay." I said.

As he took the blind fold off I saw we were in a huge clearing. I was amazed as well because I saw the clearing was all set up for a very romantic night.

"Sam... This is so sweet." I said wanting to cry. "I can't believe you did all of this for us."

"Crimson, you know I would do anything for you right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"And you know I love you correct?"

"Yes..." I was getting worried now.

"Crimson, you couldn't possibly know how much I love you. I will always want you with me. I know we've only known each other for a year really, but I've come to love you even more than what they said imprinting could."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a little box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

My mind went blank. I couldn't think. I stood there surprised for what felt like an hour but couldn't have been more than a minute before snapping out of it.

"Of course I will Sam." I said feeling so much joy at that moment.

He stood up smiling as he slipped the ring onto my third finger before kissing me like he never had before. He put so much passion into the kiss I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air, as if I could. He had planned every little aspect down to the last detail. He didn't know what kind of food I could eat so he went with blood for me.

"Sam I actually might be able to eat regular food, I've just never tried." I admitted.

"I'll remember that next time." he said.

After we finished we were both very tired. He walked me over to the bed he had brought out here somehow. I gave him a questioning look which he just laughed at. I laid down on the bed not bothering to crawl in. It was too hot out here anyway. He did the same. I laid with my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Woot! -is becoming better writer- Longest chapter ever! 4,366 words. Yeah I know some people write chapters that make mine look puny but for me that's amazing. I remember the first chapter of a book I ever wrote was like 900 words long so I've come quite a ways. ^o^ Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	10. The First Time

Author's Notes: This is an early warning there is a lemon in this chapter I have marked where it begins and ends so those who don't want to read it may skip ahead. Just to inform you all there are only a few more chapters before this part is over.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own Crimson, Aura, and Maverick. :P**_

**_Italic Bold = Thought's that are being read by Crimson in his POV when not in Crimson's POV I will just tell you Crim heard them and they will appear as regular thoughts in italics._**

_Italic = Thought's or whispers or putting emphasis on a word._

**Bold = View Point shifts.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yet... I'm still working on that :D**_

* * *

**Sam's Point Of View:**

It had been a long night for me. Crim fell asleep immediately but my mind was all over the place. I was ecstatic that he agreed to marry me. I was worried however. I felt I was rushing things. We've only known each other really for a couple of months, excluding that year he went missing. I was also worried about the situation with his parents. I know mine will be there to support me, and I know it will hurt him even if he doesn't show it if his parents aren't there. I wish there was something I could do. I will be taking him to meet the elders tomorrow most likely. They have been wanting to meet him for a while now. I was just worried cause Crim has a tendency to irritate the wrong people.

I was interrupted from my thoughts early in the morning by a stirring on my chest. A little moan escaped his mouth and it drove my inner wolf mad.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said smiling.

He looked up and blushed slightly which always drives my inner wolf insane with lust. I held back the wolf as I hugged Crim to me.

"I have a question Sam." he said to me.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"When we get married do you want me to take your last name?"

"Well it is the custom."

"But do_ 'you'_ want me to."

"Yes I do Crimson. You can also keep your last name if you wish."

"No. I don't want anything left from my parents."

"As you wish, my love."

"I also have a more serious question Sam."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"You know you can tell me anything right Crim?"

"Yeah I know Sam, but it's somewhat embarrassing."

"Just say it then, don't think just say it."

"How long do you want to wait until we... you know?"

My eyes went wide and my wolf went mad with lust. It took every ounce of strength I had not to say _'I don't'_.

"Well Crim... the truth is I can't answer that question. It has to be my imprints choice. So I can wait as long as you want to, so long as you don't tease me."

Crim crawled up a little so his head was underneath my chin.

"The truth is Sam I don't think I want to wait any longer. I've wanted you for a while now."

The blush on his face kept spreading and spreading, and growing darker and darker. My inner wolf howled with lust. I was confused however. I have never really done something like this. I was unsure how to go about it.

"Well Crim were alone out here. We don't have to wait if you don't want to." I said.

"Really, out here? That's a little kinky don't you think. I mean what happens if someone happens to stumble upon this place and we don't hear or smell them coming cause we are in the moment?" he said.

"Well then we kill them then dine on their flesh and blood."

"Uh... I think not!"

"I highly doubt anyone will find this. We are in the very center of the forest. I mean literally this is the center of the forest."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**_***************LEMON***************LEMON********** *****LEMON*************** Those weak of mind may want to skip ahead._**

**Crimson's Point Of View:**

My lips met his in a heated kiss. He flipped us over so I was underneath him. He didn't put any of his weight on me however. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip silently asking for entrance. I eagerly allowed it. I felt his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth that he could reach. He pulled away all to soon though. Only to continue the assault on my neck. I felt his teeth scraping slightly across my smooth skin drawing shivers from me. My hands made their way up his back into his hair. He pulled back from my neck and began an attack on my lips again. I wanted him so bad. I bit his bottom lip slightly without thinking causing it to bleed. I felt a few drops hit my tongue. His blood still tastes amazing. He just chuckled slightly.

My hands left his hair as I used my strength to flip him over landing me with my knees on his abs. His eyes went wide for a second before I began to unbutton his shirt. I unbuttoned it one button at a time, carefully and meticulously. I could feel him getting aggravated so I quickened my pace. Within seconds his chest was all I saw. I was currently nibbling on his chest right above his heart. I felt it speed up slightly. I kept hearing these animalistic moans coming from his mouth. My mouth moved down slightly to nibble on his left nipple. I bit down a little drawing a throaty moan from him. I moved over to the right and bit down again earning another moan. I trailed down his chest to his perfect abs.

By this time my ass had made its way near his groin. I took the time to gently nibble on each one. I had started to feel the beginning of something hard behind me. He had himself propped up on his elbows with his head relaxed against his back. I stopped my ministrations and crawled back up to his face. He looked up to me right as I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. He leaned up a bit more to where he was sitting now. He wrapped his big strong arms around my chest, as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed me back with just as much passion.

His shirt was now pooled behind him as he began to run his hands underneath mine feeling my skin. His hands were like fire against my cool skin. I knew we were different temperatures be to me he was like a fire burning me but I found all too enjoyable. My hands knotted themselves into his hair as I pulled him closer to me. I wanted to get as close as I could to him. I then noticed something very hard poking me on my back causing me to blush. His hands made their way up to my chest as he began to squeeze my nipples. His hands were surprisingly smooth, which completely negated the calloused look they gave off.

"Lift your arms up Crim." he said.

I did as he instructed and he removed my long sleeve shirt. I stopped what I was doing and he stopped after me.

"What's wrong Crim?" he asked scared.

I knew I wanted to be with him. I was just afraid he would leave me like my parents did.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me." I said as the memory of the day my parents disowned me came back.

"Crim... I promise I will never leave you willingly." he said hugging me to him.

I believed him. Now came the hard part. No pun intended. I literally have no idea where to go from here.

"Please tell me you know what to do from here Sam?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't..." he said.

"Damn... I guess it's just_ 'one thing leads to another'_ for us then."

"Okay then." he said as he began to suck on my neck again.

"Wait, I just thought, do you have anything that can be used as a lubricant." I said hopefully.

I had no idea how _'big'_ he was but I do know the first time is always painful.

"I do actually. I brought everything we could possibly need. I didn't know if this would happen, but I thought better to be safe than sorry." he said as he got up and walked over to a bag he had.

He looked through it for a second before pulling out a decent sized bottle of lube. I began blushing madly over the thought of what was to come. I heard him chuckle knowingly.

I just blushed harder as he began to walk back. He set the lube down on the ground next to the bed. I got up and walked over to him. I grabbed the two loops on either side of the button and pulled him toward me into a heated kiss. My hands were on his chest, while his hands were on my hips. As we were kissing I began to slide my hands up and down his abs sometimes going into the little gap between his pants and his skin. I then grabbed the front and undid the button and zipper holding his pants up. His pants hit the ground leaving him with nothing but a pair of really sexy black silk boxers.

"Silk?" I ask making him laugh slightly.

"I like the feeling of silk better than cotton okay." he admitted.

"Okay, okay." I said laughing.

We began kissing again and I felt his hands move from my hips to grab my ass.

I squeaked before I could think.

"Did you just squeak?" he asked looking at me funny.

"Okay, okay so I squeak when people startle me. Throw me off a cliff..." I said ashamed.

"I actually think it's the most adorable sound ever."

"Really?" I asked blushing.

"Of course. I was made for you remember?" He asked smiling goofily.

His hands moved to the front of my pants and he undid my button and zipper as I had did to him. I had to actually push the pants off me because of my ass which caused him to laugh making me blush. I was left with nothing but a pair of plain black boxers.

"So you not a fan of briefs?" he asked.

"I just don't like the way they bunch up when I sit down." I said daring him to question me.

He laughed at my attempt at self-pride causing me to blush again. All this blushing made me feel special somehow. I liked it.

I pushed Sam down onto the bed, with my strength catching him off guard. I began to nibble on his neck as he had done to mine earlier. I let my fangs come out running them gently enough not to draw blood but hard enough to draw shivers from him. I worked my way down again as I had done earlier. Nibbling on his nipples one at a time. Then his abs, making sure to get each one wet. I loved the feeling of his muscles vibrating under my mouth when I dragged my teeth down his abs. I then began to go lower. My mouth was just above the beginning of his briefs. I went lower again, putting myself over his dick. I began to lick and suck and gnaw slightly on his dick through his briefs. The moans that came out of his mouth when I did this drove me wild with lust. Once they were really wet I grabbed hold of the brim of the briefs and began to slide them off. He lifted his hips up slightly so I could get them off his ass.

I then got to see just how big he was. He was semi-hard now and his dick had to be at least six inches. I licked the tip before swallowing the thing whole. I felt his dick grow bigger in my mouth as I began to bob my head up and down. I felt his hands grab my shoulder length hair as he began to gently fuck my face. I had to control my gag reflex as I felt the tip hitting the back of my throat. Even with him being extremely gentle it still kind of hurt. His dick was fully hard by my guesses and he was unable to get all of it in my mouth due to it being so long and thick. After a while he pulled out and I saw he was ten inches long and about five inches thick when fully hard. It was hard to think he would be able to get all of himself into me. I knew with how big and thick he was it would hurt.

He pushed me onto my back as he went about the same path as I had done. Going from my nipples down to my abs, or lack of being as skinny as I was. He flipped me over onto my belly. He moved my hair out of the way before kissing the nape of my neck then kissing a trail down my spine. It sent shivers throughout my body. He pulled my boxers down around my ass and through them down with my pants on the ground.

"That ass..." he said teasing me making me blush madly.

"Shut up..." I said mimicking the way he said it.

He reached down and grabbed the lube. I heard the sound of a bottle pop open.

"Okay Crim, I'm going to need you to get on your hands and knees okay?" he asked.

"Okay Sam." I said as I did as he instructed.

The next thing I felt was something cold and wet rub up against my ass.

"This might hurt..." he said softly.

I knew he would try his absolute hardest to make this the least amount of painful as he could while giving me as much pleasure as possible. That's just how he is.

I felt one of his surprisingly smooth fingers enter me. I had been expecting pain but there was just a slight discomfort. He moved his finger in and out of me a few times before adding a second finger. Again I was expecting pain but there was just more discomfort. I then just relaxed thinking no pain would come from this. He repeated the 'in and out' motion a few times adding a scissoring move to it as well. He then added a third finger and this time there was pain. It surprised me so I yelped.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried as his fingers stopped moving. "Do you want to stop?"

"No Sam, I just let my guard down is all. I didn't think there would be pain now..." I admitted.

He sighed before continuing to stretch me as much as he could. After a few minutes of this he pulled his fingers out. I heard the bottle pop open again and I looked back as he must have used half of the bottle on his dick alone.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes Sam..." I said slightly worried.

He pushed the head in and the pain was intense. I gasped and he stopped.

"No... don't stop. Just give me a second." I said gasping.

After a few seconds of getting used to it I told him to continue. The pain just got worse but it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. I thought it would be like being split in half. What it actually was, was more along the lines of being filled to the brim.

He was about half way in when it got too much.

"Wait!" I said, half screaming.

He stopped immediately.

"Give me a second." I said breathing heavily.

After getting used to it again I told him to go on. This time the pain wasn't as bad and before I knew it he was fully in. I felt completely filled, and it felt amazing. I told him to move and when he did I saw stars. I gasped a high-pitched sound as the pleasure over took me.

"Oh god!" I said as my heart rate picked up.

Occasionally high-pitched moans left my mouth along with a few curses. I could hear moans from him as well but his were more throaty and animalistic. He then hit a little bundle of nerves and my elbows gave out causing me to fall forward with my ass in the air.

"Oh god Sam do it again!" I said trying to lift myself back up but failing miserably then just giving in altogether.

He hit the same spot over and over again causing my moans to get higher and higher. I felt a pressure building up in my stomach. I knew I was getting close and he was too because he began to fuck me harder and harder, while getting faster and faster. Then it hit me like a truck. I came screaming his name. He followed right behind me filling me with his cum, some of it spilling out of the edges. He collapsed onto me. The weight wasn't completely unbearable seeing as how my body felt like jelly anyway. He soon pulled out and rolled over next to me. I crawled over so my head was on his chest.

"That was amazing!" he said.

"You're telling me..." I said, my mind still spinning.

"I love you Crim."

"I love you too Sam"

I soon fell asleep in his arms.

_*****************END LEMON***************END LEMON*************** I now return you to the non-lemon part.**_

I awoke a few hours later and found I was alone. I began to panic.

_'Did he leave me here? I knew he would leave me. They all do.'_ I thought to myself before I began to cry.

"Crimson... what wrong?" I heard him ask.

I jumped, looking up at who scared me. It was him. Maybe I should look more before I start crying.

"I thought you left me here..." I admitted.

"Crim..." he said climbing into bed with me wiping away my tears. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you."

"I know, but I guess I just panicked."

"Come on get dressed, it's time to go." he said.

I got up, with shaky legs, and walked over to my clothes. I put them on regardless of the cum dribbling out of my ass.

"Do you want me to carry you back to the truck?" he asked me.

Normally I would have said _'I can walk there myself'_, but I knew I wouldn't make it.

"Yeah, I don't think I could make it otherwise." I admitted softly.

He stripped out of his clothes and now I didn't advert my eyes. You kinda don't need to when you've had his dick in your mouth and ass. He grabbed a piece of string and tied his clothes to his legs loosely.

_'So that's how he does it.'_ I thought.

He closed his eyes and I saw ripples in his skin begin to form. It happened really fast and it looked painful actually but he didn't make a sound to tell me if it was. I was then face to face with the midnight black wolf I met in the clearing I awoke in a while ago.

"Does that hurt?" I asked aloud.

_**"Not anymore. The first few times it does, but then you kinda get used to it."**_ he thought to me.

He knelt down allowing me to get onto him. When I was secure he took off. The trees all went by at an amazing speed. I knew he was trying to show off. I just smiled slightly. He made quick time of the trip. We were back at the truck in thirty minutes beating the time it took us to get here by thirty minutes. He shifted back after I had slid off. He put his clothes back on as I unlocked the truck and got in on the passenger side. He joined me a second later, getting in on the driver side. He started up the truck and did a small turn in the natural 'U' shape of the area we parked in. The drive was short because I fell asleep after a few minutes. I woke up when we pulled into the garage. I couldn't wait to show Seth my ring. It was a beautiful elliptical rainbow colored moonstone, which happened to be my birthstone, with smaller diamonds surrounding it. I wonder how he found out. I don't think I told him. Maybe Seth did he was the only person I told my birthday to. No one else really asked.

I got out and began to walk to the house. Upon entering I was tackled by Seth.

"Oh how did it go? What happened? Where did he take you? Did he ask..." the rest was mumbled my Paul who had placed his hand over Seth's mouth.

"Calm down Seth." I said as Paul released him.

"Okay... I'm calm. But tell me everything!" he demanded.

I laughed and walked over to the couch letting Sam come through the door. He went off with Paul, Jake, and Embry.

"Nothing much happened." I lied as I sat down.

"Oh my god! I can smell it! You two..." the rest was muffled by me this time.

"Yes we did now shut up! I have something to show you." I said as I showed him my ring.

"He asked!" He squealed with delight.

"Did you tell him my birth month?" I asked.

"Yeah, he didn't want to ask you in case you would figure it out. Oh, I'm so happy you said yes!"

"For the first time Seth I actually feel complete." I said. "I don't feel alone, or empty. I feel loved."

I heard my phone ringing and saw it on the table.

"It's been ringing all day." Seth said. "We looked at the number but it was blocked so we didn't pick up."

I picked it up and sure enough the number was blocked. I decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Crimson..." I heard an all too familiar voice ask.

"It's me, Aura. I want to talk with you." my ex-mother said.

"Why should I?" I said venomously, scaring the hell out of Seth. "You disowned me!"

He ran to get Sam.

"I know I did, but there are things that I just didn't want to accept. I didn't tell you this because I didn't think you needed to know, but I had another husband. He was killed by a rogue werewolf." she said sadly.

The group came in.

"I miss you Crim. I really do, so does your father. Just please come meet us at the border. Please." she begged.

"Fine Aura. I'll meet you at the border in an hour, but don't expect me to forgive you so fast." I said angrily before hanging up.

"Come on Sam, we're going to go meet my mother and father by the border. Apparently they want to talk. Also I want you to be in your wolf form so I can read their minds. You know in case they try to do something funny." I said. "Just let me go change, and you know clean up."

"Alright Crim. I'll be waiting." he said smiling knowingly.

I took a shower washing my hair and cleaning up around my ass. He made such a mess. After thirty minutes I got out of the shower and changed into a new pair of boxers, pants, and a long sleeve shirt. I walked downstairs and saw Sam looking angry slightly.

"Sam, do you mind if I drive there?" I ask.

"Can you drive?" he asked.

"Yes actually I learned a while before my parents disowned me."

"Okay then." he said as he tossed me the keys.

He went outside, stripped, shifted, and waited for me by the end of the driveway, as I walked toward the garage. I got in the truck on the driver side and started the truck up. I pulled out of the driveway and began the half hour drive to the border. I soon got there and saw two people standing on the other side of the border. I got out and walked as close as I could to them without crossing the border.

"Crimson..." Aura said. "I've missed you so much. Please come back with us, we can all live together again. Your father has even come to terms with you being gay. We don't mind that you love a werewolf."

"You really expect me to believe you after you flipped out and threatened to kill me if I ever returned? Do you honestly think I am that stupid?" I asked.

I could see the hurt in her eyes, but I didn't care anymore.

"Crimson..." Maverick started. "We want you back. We really do. There are so many things you need to learn as well."

I then remembered Sam was nearby so I began to read their minds.

_**"Oh please, oh please believe me Crim... I miss you so much."**_ Aura thought.

_**"Please come back Crim. I really do miss you."** _Maverick thought.

Something was off. It's as if they were thinking to me. I suddenly pieced it together. The eyes I had felt on me that day in the shower must have been somebody they hired. Somebody's been watching me and they now know I can read their minds. My eyes narrowed.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled at Aura.

"You've had people watching me?" I asked angrily.

Their smiles turned into a scowl.

"Idiot boy! Always having to complicate everything!" Maverick yelled at me.

I began to read their minds again.

_**'There's no one else here I can just walk over and drag him with me. That's right boy! I can just walk right on over and take you with me.'**_ Maverick thought then acted.

He crossed the border. The next thing he knew there were five werewolves behind me.

"Where did they come from?" Aura yelled baring her fangs as her eyes turned black. "Filthy mutts!"

Maverick suddenly looked frustrated.

"Why aren't you bending to my will?" he yelled. "Right now you should be attacking all of those filthy beasts!"

I went into him mind trying to read it.

"Why won't my gift work? Oh please don't let him figure out his true potential. Stop!" he thought obviously trying to avoid revealing something to me.

I looked over to my mother and her thought came to me.

"That boy! I want to rip him apart! The council though. Stop! Must not reveal to him the full extent of his powers. Oh my god Aura stop! He can't know he can use other's powers as well. Shit, oh shit, shit, shit!"

I was amazed. I could use other people's powers as well. I suddenly felt very powerful just with the knowledge. I knew what I had to do. I reached deep into Maverick's mind searching for something. I then felt this new power running through me. I felt capable of anything. I remembered what he said earlier about being able to bend others to his will. I then began to think _'Attack Aura, attack Aura, attack Aura'_ repeatedly to him. Suddenly his body went rigid. He then began to walk over to Aura.

"What am I doing? Idiot boy! You're doing this aren't you! Blocking my powers and using them against me! Aura why couldn't you just shut up!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Maverick! I couldn't stop it. It just came out!" she cried.

I smirked evilly.

"Aura run!" he yelled.

She ran but I made him run faster. He caught up to her and struck her sending her flying. She looked at me her hands burning red along with her eyes. She gathered up the red into the center of her palm and it grew and grew suddenly bursting into flames. Then she threw it at me. I knew I couldn't move out of the way in time. I was too occupied with moving Maverick into strike position. It hit me but nothing happened. Not even my clothes burned. Once again I smirked at her. All while keeping him steady and under control I delved into her mind. I searched around finding her power source and tapping into it. I felt my body temperature rising. It all centered in my hand and I let it grow to the size of a baseball before slinging it at her with such a speed I blinked and it hit her knocking her into Maverick and launching them a good hundred feet back.

"We'll kill you one day traitor!" they yelled as they ran away.

The last thing I saw was Sam's wolf before I blacked out.

"Crimson!" he thought to me.

Then it all went black.


	11. A Big Surprise

Authors Notes:

I want to apologize for how long it took to get this out. It took me a while to know where I wanted to go from where I was and it took a while for it to beta'ed but I love it now. Please tell me what you think!

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it. I do however own Crimson, Aura, Maverick, and a new character I plan on introducing. -grins evilly-**_

* * *

**Sam's Point of View:**

"I'm worried Paul. He still hasn't awoken." I said worried.

It had been three days since he took on his parents. I was beginning to worry that he wouldn't wake up.

"Don't worry Sam. He'll wake up. He's tough. We have all seen that." he said.

That's why I like Paul. He always says just enough. Never too little or too much, he always says what you need to hear. Now if he wasn't so temperamental he'd be perfect.

Worried still I sat on the edge of the bed. There was only one person who would know if something was wrong. Only one person we could trust with our secret. I got up and walked to the phone. I knew the number to where he worked. I quickly dialed it and waited for an answer.

"Forks Community Hopsital, this is Jenna speaking. How may I help you?" this friendly voice said over the phone.

"Yes, may I speak with Dr. Cullen. It's an emergency." I said.

"I will check if he's available for you. May I ask your name?"

"Sam Uley."

"I'll be right back."

The waiting music began to play, signaling that she put me on hold. A few minutes later I heard his voice over the phone.

"Yes Sam, how can I help you?" he said kindly.

Out of all the Cullen vampires I liked him the best. Mainly because of the strength I knew it took to do the job he does in his situation.

"It's about Crimson. I'm worried. He collapsed three days ago and hasn't awoken yet. I may just be getting paranoid but I would rather be that than something be wrong and I not know about it." I said.

"Is it okay if I come over? It would be easier for me to check him." he asked.

"I don't mind."

"Where are you by the way?"

"I'm in the biggest house in the area, get Bella, and follow my scent. She'll show you."

I know Crim didn't really like her but he needed a vampire friend. So he could learn how to be a true vampire.

After he hung up I went up to check on Crimson. I sat down beside him.

"Don't worry Crim... they'll be here soon." I said as I rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek.

After a thirty minutes I went outside to wait for the Dr. Culllen. I soon heard the sound of feet hitting the ground. As they got ever so closer I distinguished three sets of foot falls. They were here in seconds. Dr. Cullen had brought Bella, as I suggested he should, but he also brought Edward. I instantly put up barriers in my mind.

"Come in Dr. Cullen." I said walking towards the door.

"Please, we're all friendly here, call me Carlisle." he said.

I walked them all inside. The second they crossed the border into my home the tension rose.

"Everybody, they're here for Crim." I said.

"Sam! Why didn't you warn me beforehand. I would have cleaned the place up!" Seth whined.

He hated for people to think of him as a slob.

I just rolled my eyes seeing Paul do the same, earning him a slap on the arm from Seth, then began to walk upstairs. The Cullen's all followed me. We entered my room where I had laid Crim. Carlisle instantly walked over and began to examine him.

"What happened?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

I turned to Bella.

"Crim's parents called and said they wanted to meet with him at the border. So he asked me to follow, in my wolf form, so he could read their minds to detect any falsehood in their words. Long story short Crim discovered he could use other people's abilities. He used his father's ability, of manipulating people to his will, as well as his mother's ability to conjure fireballs. He even used both of them at the same time! It was actually quite impressive to be honest, but then he just collapsed, and he's been asleep ever since." I told her recalling the fight that went down that happened in the span of a few minutes.

"I've never heard of a vampire possessing an ability like that." Carlisle said.

"It definitely spooked us." I admitted.

"Well, he checks out just fine. What I am guessing that happened is that he used too much power at once and his body just couldn't keep up. He shouldn't have used both of their powers at the same time. He needs to train more before he can do something like that. Bella could probably show him. We recently discovered she's a shield. She can block out all mental vampire abilities. She can't block powers that effect her physically but mentally nothing can touch her. She's learning how to expand the shield, as well as project it on others." Carlise informed me.

"The gift will only get stronger as you age." I heard Edward say for the first time.

"Well there is a first time for everything." he said smirking.

God I hated that.

"All he needs Sam is time. He'll wake up." Edward said.

As if on cue Crim began to stir.

**Crimson's Point of View:**

Everything was black. My mind was acting as if the power had been shut off. I felt numb. Detached from my body. I tried to lift my arm, or where I thought it would be and I felt nothing. It scared me. I remained like this for a while, giving me time to think. I thought about my future as a vampire. I worried about what my parents might be planning. For all I know they could have planned this so they could come in and take me away. I had no idea what to do. I thought about everything. My life, the lies I had been told, the fun times I had regardless of finding out they were all a big lie. I then began to think about Sam. I knew I loved the man. He was the first to make me feel complete. Like he was the missing puzzle piece tying together everything in my life. I began to wonder if I wanted children. I knew enough about imprinting and werewolves from one of the times mother sat me down to speak to me. I knew that the submissive one, male or female, in an imprinting situation is able to carry children. The idea didn't bother me much to be honest. I had always wanted children and now I would be able to have them myself! The only thing that worried me is how I was going to birth them. Most likely they'd be surgically removed, but what doctor could I go to that wouldn't ask how in the hell a boy got pregnant. It didn't really matter though. As long as I had Sam, I could do anything.

After a few days I began to awake. I was immediately aware there was more than one person around me. I smelled three vampires. Did my parent's actually do it? Was I right about this being their plan? They made me pass out and took me away. I would never see Sam again! I then smelled a werewolf. I instantly recognized it as Sam's and calmed down. I slowly opened my eyes. I realized I was in Sam's room. The three vampires were talking to Sam. I recognized two of them. The third however I didn't really know.

"Why the hell are there vampires here?" I asked annoyed.

"Crim?" Sam half-yelled happily. "You're awake!"

I heard footsteps on the floor nearby and suddenly the room was full of werewolves.

"Crim are you okay?" Seth asked worried.

"Yeah, I am now." I said smiling.

I began to sit up.

"Carlisle suggested you train with Bella." Sam said.

I looked up at him slowly.

"Why?" was all I asked.

"So you can control your gift better." Bella answered.

I sighed. I knew I needed to forgive her.

"All right. I'll bite, but I won't like it..." I said.

"Thank you again, Carlisle." Sam said. "We'll all meet regularly at a point in between."

"Agreed." Carlisle said.

After a while everyone had left, leaving me with Sam. I had stayed in the bed because I was comfortable. Now though, I was in heaven. I was laying on top of Sam with my head over his heart. I decided to tell him what I wanted.

"Sam... there's something I want." I said.

"What is it Crimson?" he asked.

"I want children." I said bluntly.

Sam froze underneath me. I thought he was repulsed for a second.

"I thought you would never ask. I want children as well." he admitted rubbing his hands along my sides.

I crawled up so I was face to face with him. I leaned in close to his lips barely touching his with my own.

"Stop teasing me Crim..." he said.

I leaned in more kissing him passionately. I loved the way he tasted. I moved my hands down his chest, then down his abs toward the brim of his shirt. I pulled it up and off his body. I looked up at him smiling deviously before attaching myself to his neck. We didn't get any sleep at all that night.

**Time Skip Three Months.**

Things had been going quite normally. We had began meeting with the Cullen's every Saturday at a clearing that was halfway on our territory halfway on theirs. Bella had been training me to use my powers better and more efficiently. Everything had been going just fine. Today was different though. We were all out doing what we did every Saturday. Sam was playing football with Paul, Emmett, and Jasper. Bella and I were training. I kept hearing this faint thumping sound. After a while it began to drive me crazy.

"Someone please tell me I am not the only one hearing that!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped. The noise was more clear. Everyone began to look at me with wide eyes.

"Crim..." Bella began. "You have a heart beat."

"What?" I asked.

Sure enough the sound was a heart.

"No... it's not Crim..." Sam said.

He walked over to me.

"You're pregnant..." he said wide-eyed as he looked down at my stomach.

Everybody gasped and I promptly fainted. I woke up a few minutes later in Sam's truck and we were going somewhere I'd never been before. I didn't recognize anything that passed by my window.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Well unless your heart suddenly started working again." he said sarcastically. "We're going to the Cullen's house so he can check you out there. He wants to make sure."

We arrived there after an hour of driving. Their driveway was really long, but when we finally got to the house I was amazed. There were so many windows. We got out. I saw Bella standing around waiting for me.

I looked at Bella and I guess the look on my face portrayed the question.

"It's the one place where we can truly be ourselves. The one place we don't have to hide." she said.  
We all entered and Dr. Carlisle led us upstairs into a room that must have been designed for these kind of things.

"We had this made so I could help Bella if she needed it again like she did before when she was clumsy. Now that she is practically indestructible we don't use it anymore. Now Crim, if you'd remove your shirt and lay down here I shall go get the equipment to run an ultrasound." Dr. Cullen said.

I did as he instructed and removed my shirt before laying down on the examination bed. They moved quickly here. Quicker than they were comfortable with outside of their home. I had Sam beside me for moral support. He squeezed my hand as they came in with the machine. Dr. Carlise walked over with this gel in his hand. He spread some of it on my stomach after they had the machine up and running. I looked at the screen as he placed the sound wave emitter on my belly. I couldn't make heads or tails of what I saw.

"If you look here..." he said pointing to the screen. "You can see the outline of three bodies."

"Three? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Quite sure actually. With your half human half vampire genes mixing with pure shifter genes, and with how big they are now my first estimate on when they will be born would be in 6 months."

"That long? From my backtracking it's been three months already." Sam said. "Is it because of our races?"

"I believe so. However, I don't have much to go on here so we will probably remove the babies through a c-section surgery."

I was so happy. I was pregnant with my own children.

"Children... children... I'm pregnant with children..." I said trying to wrap my mind around it.

"I'm going to be a father..." Sam said.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said.

"Crimson, there's someone I want you to meet." I heard Bella say.

She came in with this beautiful little girl.

"Did you adopt?" I asked.

"Nope. I had her while I was a human. I was pregnant for only like a month after you disappeared. Her name is Renesmee after my mother and Esme." she said.

The little girl looked to be around 5 years old. Then it struck me what she was.

"She's like me... a hybrid." I said.

"Yes she is." Edward said with a smile.

In all my life I never thought I'd see Edward smile.

"At least she'll have good parents." I said solemnly.

Bella looked sad for a moment.

"No, I didn't mean to make you feel bad Bells." I said using the nickname I heard her father use once, which stuck with me. "I meant I am glad she'll have parent's who'll accept her no matter who she loves."

Bella and Edward smiled slightly. Renesmee walked over to me. I looked up to Bella and she nodded her head so I remained still. Renesme touched my cheek and my vision went blank for a moment. I saw myself arriving from a different angle. I saw myself saying 'I'm pregnant with children.' and the look on my face was priceless. She removed her hand and my vision returned.

"That's amazing!" I said.

I remembered my gift so I reached down at her as well and touched her arm. Her eyes glazed over. I was showing her what she looked like to me when I first saw her. Her entire face lit up with glee.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"Same thing she did to me. I showed her, herself when she walked in here." I said.

I got tired of lying down so I stood. Sam had remained frozen this entire time. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave him hear." I said knowing that would snap him out.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes momentarily.

"Go ahead, see if I care. I'll run home and still beat you there." he said smugly.

"Uhh, if I recall correctly it was I who won the race back from the clearing where you found me." I said smugly.

"Only cause I let you win..." he said pouting slightly.

I just laughed. I reached up to pat his head.

"There, there little one." I said teasing.

"You might not want to call me 'little one' here..." I cut him off.

"Not here Sam... there are children."

He just laughed.

"Look, we should go before he says something stupid." I said.

"Alright see you around Crim. Don't do too much manual labor. Trust me you'll regret it!" Bella said as we left.

The ride home was silent. Neither one of us wanting to break the peaceful silence. I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I know is I feel Sam picking me up. Not wanting him to put me down I acted asleep.

"You're a terrible actor you know that right Crim." he said.

"Well there goes that career." I said sarcastically.

"If you wanted me to carry you all you had to do was ask."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

We walked into the house and he set me down. Seth was over in an instant.

"So, what's the news." he said and I saw everyone else looking at me with expectant eyes.

"I am pregnant with three children." I said.

"Oh my gosh!" Seth said bouncing up and down. "Children!"

"Congratulations." I heard Paul say and saw a small smile.

To be honest I wasn't the biggest fan of Paul and I'm pretty sure he wasn't my biggest fan either, but we had our moments. He really did have a soft side.

"Yay little kids!" I heard Embry say. "I love children, but Jakey says we should wait."

"I think I'm gonna go sleep you guys, I'm beat." I said as I began to walk towards mine and Sam's room.

"I'll be up in a bit Crim." Sam said.

"Don't take too long." I told him with a seductive wink.

Sam's Point of View:

"So, you're going to be a dad?" Jake said.

"Yeah, it's still strange, although I knew it would happen eventually." I said.

"Are you going to tell the council?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, they'll find out anyway."

"When are you going?" Seth asked.

"Tomorrow. They're pissed for me not bringing him in sooner no doubt. Well I need to go to bed. It's going to be rough tomorrow. I can just feel it."

I walked upstairs and into my room to find Crim sitting there waiting patiently.

"You heard, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just hope they don't hate me, or what's inside me now." he said solemnly.

"Well, I wouldn't care if they did. We'd just run away together."

He smiled slightly.

"Go to sleep Crim. It's been a long day." I said as I climbed into bed with him.

He snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around his slender frame. He fit so perfectly. We both got some well deserved sleep that night.

**Unknown Point of View:**

Two pairs of glowing red eyes opened, narrowing at the sight of the werewolf and the half vampire cuddling.

"Disgusting..." One said, looking at the unusual couple. "The informants were correct, I see."

_'I'll make sure I ring his pretty little throat for upsetting the council.'_ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry my sweet, we'll make sure they never see each other again." his deep voice said before laughing evilly.

The pair disappeared into the night, the only sign of them being the rustle of their dark, heavy cloaks.


	12. The Council

Authors Notes: Hey everyone sorry for the late update there is no excuse this time just my laziness. I also will put out a warning. There is a **lemon **in this chapter towards the very end. So I have it marked so if you don't want to read it you don't have to! :D

_**Disclaimer: I hate writing these . I don't own Twilight. All I own are my characters.**_

* * *

**Crimson's Point Of View:**

I woke up the next morning not feeling well at all. I got up trying not to wake Sam. I stumbled as quietly as I could to my bathroom, and by the time I got there I was already dry-heaving. I began throw up all the blood I had drank recently.

"You're terrible at moving silently you know, and if you were fully human I would be scared right now." I heard Sam say.

"Well, I definitely can't be a spy than. Fuck." I said joking slightly, then blanched as I began to throw up more blood.

"When you start to feel better Crim, we're heading out to go see the Council. They've been waiting to meet you."

"Oh... Alright."

I waited for roughly a half hour before I felt safe enough to leave the bathroom. I quickly dressed into a snug black long sleeve shirt, my usual black skinny jeans, and a recently bought pair of extra high Converse.

I walked with Sam to his big black 6 wheel pickup truck. We drove into the reservation, which I had never been to before. We pulled up to this older house, and a man who looked strikingly like Jacob rolled out of the house in a wheel chair. Sam motioned for me to get out as he opened his door. Reluctantly, I did as he said and, when we were both out, quickly took a spot right next to him.

"Sam, we've been waiting." a man said in a gruff voice. The second I heard it, I could tell he had seen a lot of hard things in his lifetime.

"I know, Billy. We've just have had a difficult time is all." Sam said.

"I take it that this is Crimson?"

"Yes."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Billy said, looking at me.

"You, too." I said, feeling shy for some reason.

"Come in. The council is waiting." he said as he rolled back into his house.

I grabbed Sam's arm out of anxiety and from the look on his face he knew I was scared.

"You don't have to be scared Crim, they can't do anything. Besides if they did, I would protect you in an instant." Sam said pulling me into a hug.

"Promise?" I asked hugging him back.

"I promise."

We then followed Billy into the house. I noticed how Sam had to duck quite a bit. I laughed quietly at that. We then walked into a large living room and found Billy with two other people. I immediately noticed there was only one woman in the group and she sat in the middle of their semi-circle. She wasn't as old as the two men beside her. I could instantly tell she was Seth's mother just from the very similar jaw structure. There was also a feeling I got from her. I could feel this... vibe coming from her. She had some kind of power. I didn't know what the deal was. The oldest one in the room was to her left. He also looked very similar to Seth. His hair was long, straight, and slate grey in color. His skin was wrinkled from the many years he had been alive. He scared me to no end and I had no idea why. Billy was to her right and they all sat facing our direction. I noticed Sam sat down on the floor and I quickly followed his lead.

"Hello Sam, it's been a while." the lone woman said.

"Indeed Sue. I would like to introduce Crimson." Sam said making me blush slighty.

"Ahh... so this is the hybrid I've heard so much about." the oldest man in the room spoke his eyes alive with excitement.

"Yes it is." Sam said looking at him. "Crim I would like you to meet Sue and Harry Clearwater. Sue is Seth's mother and Harry is his father."

I smiled slightly acknowledging them. I was too shy to do anything else.

"The reason we wanted to meet you Crimson is to get to know who you are and where you came from. For instance who are your parents?" Sue said.

I instantly stiffened.

"Is something wrong?" Billy asked.

"No well kind of." I began awkwardly. "You see, my parents up and decided to disown me when I told them I loved Sam. Turns out my father's homophobic."

"I am sorry that happened to you, but we do need to know who they are." Sue said.

"Their names are Aura and Maverick Morrow." I said simply.

I noticed the tension instantly.

"Did you say Morrow?" Billy asked.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked confused.

He looked at Sue and Harry who both nodded at him.

"The Morrow's really aren't welcome here." Harry said venomously.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting more and more confused. "Does that mean me?"

It all sounded like a bad dream. It was like one of those movies you see where someone is somehow connected to a villain and they never knew it. I was scared.

"We need to know Crimson, whose side are you on?" Sue asked.

It was a weird question, but from the way she asked it let me know that this wasn't to be taken lightly.

"I've already told Sam this but I'm not dealing with vampires anymore. I've had enough. Their too moody and irrational and they tried to trick me into coming back with them and... that's right!" I said remembering something.

"I remember my mother thinking something about the council. Do the vampires have a council?" I asked.

"Well if they did it would probably be the Volturi." Billy said.

"The who?" I asked.

"You're parent's never told you of the Volturi?" Sue asked.

"No, they didn't tell me much of anything. Not that they really had a chance with me running away for a year and then being disowned. All I know is I have a gift unlike any other vampire. I was also told that I am physically stronger than most vampires. They told me I was 'perfect' being a hybrid male, which means that I am venomous but I can control the venom. I also have all of the strengths of the vampires and none of the weaknesses. That's why I can be in broad daylight."

"The Volturi are basically the rulers of the vampiric world. They have laws that are to be followed and those who do not follow the laws are dealt with, if you know what I mean. You said gifted right? So does that mean you have a gift like some vampires we've heard of do? What is it if you don't mind me asking, how does it work?" Sue asked.

"Well basically if I am near anyone who has a gift, or ability of any sort I can use it. When I was first near Sam's pack when they found me in the clearing I was able to read their minds. When my parents tricked me into meeting them at the border I was able to read their minds because I had Sam stay near me in wolf form. I was also able to use both my father's power of bending people to his will as well as my mother's power of conjuring fire. I also can block people from using their gift on me. That's why I am still here. My father couldn't control me, my mother's fire didn't even burn my clothes, and Edward can't read my mind." I told her remembering each little thing that I had found out so far about my power. "There are limits to it still though. I haven't gotten strong enough to use more than two powers at the same time, and I can't use more than five total in a short period of time without passing out.

"That is strange." Billy said. "Never in all my years have I heard of someone possessing an ability like that. Have you Harry?"

"No Billy I haven't." Harry said quietly.

I was trying to focus on the conversation going on, but the sound became softer and slower and my vision blurred. I looked at Sam whose mouth was moving slowly forming words that I couldn't understand at the moment. I looked at Billy and Harry who were looking at Sue. I looked at her and she looked no better than I felt. My head began to pulse and then everything went to black. The last thing I saw was Sue's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Inside the black I felt like I was floating. I felt weightless, as if I were in space. I couldn't feel my body however. I began to see a picture. No a scene.

_I was running with two cloaked figures. The area around us looked familiar. The scene then approached Sam's house. We scaled a tree quickly and looked directly into Sam's room. The scene then began to unfold even more so._

_I saw myself sitting in Sam's bed when Sam walked in. I then realized this is what happened last night._

_"You heard, right?" Sam had asked._

_"Yeah. I just hope they don't hate me, or what's inside me now." I had said solemnly._

_"Well, I wouldn't care if they did. We'd just run away together."_

_I saw myself smile._

_"Go to sleep Crim. It's been a long day." Sam said as he climbed into bed with me._

_We cuddled falling asleep quickly._

_That's when I heard the voice._

_"Disgusting..." I heard it say. "The informants were correct, I see. I could hear the heartbeats."_

_The voice could only be described as lecherous. You could tell just by the voice this person was carefully plotting every single step he was making. He had medium long pale blond hair, fiery red eyes, and a very masculine face. The other had an extremely angular face with short black hair that was a stark contrast to both his complexion and his facial structure with a more slender build._

_"Don't worry my sweet, we'll make sure they never see each other again." his deep voice said before laughing evilly._

_Then we were off again. A short trip in an airplane I saw that was headed for Italy. The plane landed and we arrived at what could only be described as a castle. We entered and I saw a group of people all wearing black cloaks. They were all sitting there in a large semi-circle, waiting. I instantly saw my parents._

_"Ahh, you have returned." A humble voice announced._

_It came from the man sitting at the direct center of the semi-circle. His extremely pale face a stark contrast to his long black hair. It seemed to me councils loved semi-circles._

_"Yes Aro. We have the proof you asked for." The man with the lecherous voice from before said. "Come see."_

_He held out his hand and the man named Aro approached quickly. Aro took the man's hand into his and his eyes lit up. I could tell he was seeing what he had seen, and I couldn't help the rage that built up inside of me for having my privacy taken away._

_"Good work Damian. I knew you wouldn't fail me." Aro said smiling as he returned to his seat._

_"So what's the plan?" I heard someone say._

_I looked toward the source of the noise and saw a girl, no older than 13 with pale skin and blonde hair put up in a bun. Her eyes were calculative and dangerous._

_"Well my dear Jane, we must assess our current information. From what Damian has shown me it is true that the hybrid has indeed conceived children with a shifter. We also know that this particular hybrid has a very unique gift. He has the ability to block out everyone's abilities and if he feels like it use them."_

_I heard multiple gasps and murmurs of disgust._

_The man sitting on Aro's right stood up. He looked to be middle-aged. His blonde hair reached down to his shoulders._

_"Whatever will be born will be an abomination!" he protested. "We cannot allow it to be born!"_

_I immediately hated him. Many agreed with him though. I even saw my parents nod in agreement. I knew right that moment they were lost to me._

_"Silence!" Aro said._

_Everyone went quiet._

_"Brother Caius, we must be calm-headed about this." the man to Aro's left said._

_"I agree with Marcus, we need to be rational about this. We can't just go killing anything for any reason. There are laws!" a man sitting at the very edge of the semi-circle said._

_Aro looked at Jane for a moment and nodded. I saw her smile as she looked at the man who had spoken up. He instantly fell to the ground convulsing and screaming in pain. She did this for what felt like an eternity before she finally looked away. The man quickly stood up and bowed quickly before leaving._

_"Any other objections?" Aro said._

_When no one spoke up he smiled._

_"Good then we go with the plan. We will head to Forks and kill the one carrying the abomination." Aro said with a smile. "Sadly though we will have to wait a while though and find a way to do this without alerting the Cullen's to our coming. The last thing we need is Alice's gift picking up on our motives."_

_Everyone agreed. I then felt myself being pulled from the place. Everything went black again. I felt weightless once again._

Slowly I began to feel my body once more. I felt like it had been an eternity since I had passed out. I came to after a while. When I opened my eyes I saw Sam's face in my view. I quickly deduced I was resting in Sam's lap. I made a sound to alert them that I was awake.

"Crim! You're okay! What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. What happened here?"

Sam explained the whole situation. It made me realize that Seth's mother must be an oracle. When I sat up, my vision rushed back to me and I gasped.

"I saw something! Last night, there were two men watching us. One was around 5 foot 9 with short brown hair, and the other was 6 foot 2 with medium length red hair. His name was Damien." I said shakily.

Sam's face clenched up.

"Did you see the group of people talking about you?" I heard Sue ask.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"Well then that proves your gift works on humans as well. That was the Volturi by the way. You saw your parents right?"

"Yeah..." I said angrily but still slightly exhausted.

"That's why they aren't allowed here. They're traitors." Sue said angrily.

"I noticed they said something, ah, rather strange. They said you had conceived. Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes. I found out I'm three months pregnant yesterday." I said smiling slightly at the memory.

"Only natural, Sam couldn't possibly be a submissive. That's how it works by the way. When a wolf imprints on someone, in order to carry on the genes no matter what gender they are the submissive can have children." Billy said.

"So Sam is finally settling down. I never thought I'd see the day. Oh and Crimson what you saw is very easily explained. You see Crimson, I come from a long line of Oracles. I have the gift to see future events before they actually happen. Much like that girl from the Cullens, Alice, only not as strong as hers. That one though was the clearest vision I have ever experienced ever. I guarantee it's because you were there as well." Sue told me.

"I just worry about my children's safety." I said. "Ha! Look at me, only three months pregnant and I'm already acting like a mother."

I looked up at Sam who hadn't said anything for a while. The look on his face told me he was pissed.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked.

"They will never, ever lay a hand on you as long as I am alive I will see to that, and I will find who was watching us and I will show them no mercy." he said in a growl that scared me to my core.

He squeezed me to him protectively. I knew right then if he could get away with locking me in a room, for the rest of eternity to protect me, he would.

"Everything will be okay Sam." I said placing a hand on his cheek trying to calm him down.

"I hope so Crim." he said looking at me apologetically. "I'm sorry by the way, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." I said snuggling into his chest knowing that would make him smile.

Just as I thought he grinned at me.

"I think we're done here." I heard Sue say. "It was a pleasure to meet you Crimson. Come by anytime you want to."

"I will try." I said being honest.

"Oh!" Sam said. "I forgot to ask you all. We are having a wedding, and I want you all to be there. So will you?"

"Of course I will." Sue said.

"It won't be a problem." Billy said.

"I'll try to be there." Harry said.

We left the house and the second I was strapped in I fell asleep. The vision had taken it out of me. I woke up to Sam pulling the covers over me.

"Go back to sleep Crim." he said climbing into the bed next to me.

As soon as he was situated underneath the covers I cuddled into his chest and I felt his big strong arms wrap around me protectively. I fell asleep quickly.

**Time Skip Two Months:**

**Sam's Point of View:**

I woke up with Crim's arms wrapped around me. He seemed to do this more often as of late. I tried to wake him gently.

After a few minutes of me trying to wake him his eyes fluttered open. He was always so cute when he woke up.

"Today's your appointment with Dr. Cullen to see what our children's genders will be. Speaking of which do you have any ideas for names?" I asked.

"I have a few, but let's wait till we find out what their genders are." he said sleepily.

"Come on, get up. I'm going to take a shower." I said as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out todays outfit.

I walked toward the bathroom looking back once more and sighing to myself slightly. Lately Crim had become so hard to wake up. I didn't let it get to me though.

*****LEMON***LEMON***LEMON***LEMON***LEMON***LEMON** ***

Once inside my bathroom I shut the door, not bothering to lock it. I quickly shed the clothes I was already wearing. I turned the water on to a comfortable temperature. I was too busy enjoying the feel of the water to hear the door open. I also didn't hear the sound of clothes being removed. I did however smell Crim approaching.

"Mind if I join?" he asked seductively.

"Not at all." I said smiling.

As soon as Crim was in I pulled him into a fiery kiss. I felt Crim's arms on my chest moving down across my abs and I felt his hand grab my hardening member. I felt him tug on it and I found it harder to stand. He began a steady rhythm of stroking my member to full attention. I ran my hands down Crim's lithe body letting them rest on Crim's ass. I squeezed slightly and Crim jumped not expecting the action. He pulled away to give me a glare as he blushed slightly all while keeping a steady rhythm going. All of a sudden he stopped though. Before I could protest however, his mouth was nipping slightly at my neck. He nipped and kissed his way down my chest. He knelt down as he kissed each of my abs. He grabbed my dick again and began to stroke it once more. Copious amounts of pre-cum were already oozing out of the tip falling to the water below us. Crim took a tentative lick to the tip. His eyes widened the slightest bit before he took more of my dick into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive head drawing a hiss of pleasure from me. All he did in response was look up at me with innocent eyes. He took more of my cock in his mouth using his tongue to massage the vein running on the bottom of my dick. Every now and again he would look up with his beautiful ice blue eyes and the pleasure would start to get stronger. He stopped sucking my dick, much to my disdain only to do something equally amazing. He took one of my cum filled balls into his mouth and began to gnaw, nibble, and suck on it too. All of this pleasure was just too much I knew I couldn't last much longer. Crim had gone back to sucking my dick and currently had nearly all of it in his mouth. I knew I was just too big for him to fit all of it in. It just simply wasn't possible. So Crim made up for it by using his hands where his mouth couldn't reach. I felt the begging of something tightening within the very pit of my stomach. I knew I was so close. I felt it building and building.

"Oh, I'm gonna..." I said before I came the hardest I had in a long time. I watched in Crim in amazement as he swallowed every single drop. He let go of my dick with an audible pop as he looked up at me.

*****END LEMON***END LEMON***END LEMON***END LEMON*****

"That was..." I said my mind going blank for a moment.

"Intense..." he said finishing my thoughts.

"Yeah..."

"Come on. We still need to get clean."

We both finished our shower even though the water had gone cold.


	13. Important! Read this please!

To all readers I should let you know, I am very fickle by nature. I don't like dawdling on subjects I am no longer interested in. Therefore I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. There is also the possibility I may never revisit this story. I lost interest in this story a few chapters back and it's been a pain to have to sit down and type something I don't want to even be involved with. I apologize to all readers who really enjoyed this, but there is a chance that I will come back to this story at some later date. I will most likely post the chapter I am writing now and that will be it for a while. I have another story I am working on now it is a Jacob/OC and it is going to be a bit more of a dark story. It is going to be different for me to write something so dark as I have in mind. There will be mentions of rape, abuse, murder, ect. So I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. Once again it will also be a male/male oriented story I will probably have a few male/female pairings but the plot won't center on them really so they just don't count. Once again my sincerest apologies.


End file.
